The Ghost on the Corner
by XSugarxStrawberryX
Summary: Ghostly white. Black straw hair. A white and black prom dress. A dream come true. A nightmare's revue. A tragedy with a ghostly hue. . . Original ghost story, read at your own risk. . .
1. Prolog

A.N: This is an original story, I own everything. This story is rated for foul language, abuse, mention of rape, murder, and slight suggestive content. Also if you're some pervert who likes reading M stories for the lemons, I don't write lemons usually so there won't be any here. Here's the prolog, for The Ghost on the Corner.

**†**

This story starts at the dead of night.

Prom night.

_My _prom night, to be precise. It's a night unusually filled to the brim of the building with romance, flirting, fun, and just a carefree night where the minds of senior graduates can relax and have simple mindless games.

At least, that's what it was _supposed_ to be.

I looked at myself in my body length mirror, I had picked an off-white slim dress that went just above my knees, it was strapless and had a loose black sash going across my waist.

I had a small figure and a clear slightly bruised collar bone. Though, like most girls, I had a date, I didn't really want to go with him. I had different colored eyes which one might call an abnormality, while one might call it a gift.

My right was a sky blue and the other was a lime green.

My short curly black hair shaped to portrait my face tickled my ears, I wasn't used to it being down, usually it was in a ponytail, or at least short pigtails.

My date, which was my boyfriend, was named Raman. Though most people who were good friends with him called him Rat, for the exact same reason I didn't want to go with him to the prom.

He was abusive, but no one believed me because he acted around everyone except me, I was desperate to get out of the relationship before he did something drastic. Like killed me, or worse, rape.

I looked down at the floor, then I heard Raman's car horn. He was in the driveway, waiting like I had taken five hours instead of five minutes to get myself ready. I quickly said; "Goodbye." To my mom and ran out to his dirty beat up truck. I got in the front seat. The car door slammed next to me in an anxious yet rusted click.

Soon we were in front of our school, I looked over at Raman hoping he was in a good mood. "Just stay close, I want everyone to know you're mine, bitch." He snarled, I nodded obediently. Even though I was tough, rough, rebellious, and a prankster. He scared me down to my very bones.

We walked into the gym, everything was dressed up and pretty. I didn't belong there even though I have often found myself pleading to God to be. I still hated the dresses, flirty girls, gushy and fake romance.

But it wasn't my choice, it was Rat's. He forced me to make-out with him in one of the halls, even though he was just acting I played along just to feel the closest I've ever been to actual love, even if it was just an act.

But it got heated, I wanted him to stop, he pushed me strongly into an empty classroom. I tried to struggle as he ripped my dress into shreds, but he was too strong for me.

I whimpered as he took off his pants and forced himself onto me, I cried. He had taken my innocence like it was his to take, like it was something I was giving out to anyone who asked.

The pain was almost unbearable, it was like he was shattering my insides with a sharp knife. When he was through with me he slapped me, between my sobs I could make out him saying something about next time to behave, then he left.

He just.

Left.

I stayed there on the cold floor until I heard someone open the door, I looked through blurry eyes to see some of Rat's thugs come over to my slightly bloody self. I thought they pitied me, maybe had come to help me, but no.

I wasn't that fortunate.

I saw a blade glistening in the dirty hall light's reflection.

Pain.

Blood.

Laughter.

They were killing me, I knew that much but. Why? Why were they doing this? Why me?

I heard Raman laughing in the distance, calling me a whore and telling lies about me. I didn't know but, as I faded into what I somehow knew and felt was death's clutches, I whispered three words.

"B-beware. M-my, revenge." And then, I slipped into the dark unknown. I only knew one thing. I would get my revenge, and when I did, it would be as sweet as crisp apple pie.

When the authorities found my body, I was surprised, that no one found it interesting or curious that upon my face.

Lay a smile.

**†**

A.N: Do you like it? Then review!


	2. Mark

A.N: This is an original story, so I own it. This story is rated M for rape, abuse, language, murder, and probably something else I can't think of right now.

†

I looked through the mirror in my family's living room, though no one used it, it was just for show. I, however, had used it ever since I had died on my dear prom night. I watched as my family tried to move on.

My brother, Greg, had taken some time off of his work just to come comfort my parents and for the funeral. It was today, the day they cremated me. I had told my family strictly when I was young that I wanted to be burnt when I died, I had this _fascination_ with fire.

Apparently, they remembered.

I saw the urn that they were going to put my ashes in, my name was written in dark golden Italics against the white ivory frame.

Lenore.

What a name, huh? My full name is Lenore Maulren Mourn. Lenore was based from a poem by Edgar Allen Poe, and it must have done something to me, because ever since I can remember I've been writing poems and stories.

I had written such weird and dark things, stuff that didn't even have something to do with me. Death, murder, rape, suicide. Depressing was easy when you understood it, and it was popular.

When I died, I basically went down. No, not to Hell, I wasn't_ that_ bad of a bad girl. It was called The Middle, because it was right in the middle of Heaven and Hell. I guess it made sense, I wasn't very religious though I did believe in God and such. But I wasn't a murderer, or rapist, or even a cheater.

So, I was sent to The Middle.

It was there for ghosts, monsters, outcasted demons, outcasted angels, and just undead things. It was a city, quite a large city, it had one big main part in the center then it split into different side-cities for each species and subspecies.

I was in the ghost part of the city, of course, and put into the poltergeist section. I got my own small apartment with no pay, because they didn't have a space problem. The more that came, the larger the city became, it was endless really.

Though, if you wanted to end your afterlife there was a town right outside of The Middle. It was called The Door. There you would be reincarnated into the living world, which people there in The Middle called The Normal.

I had pranked my brother a couple of times after I died, trying to get his attention, but he just ignored it. So, I turned to the supernatural residents in The Middle to get some pranking action.

I got in some serious shit because of it.

I got suspended from The Normal, I couldn't see my family, much less make contact with them and I could only look at them invisibly through the mirrors.

I sighed, I was also very depressed, but it was an angry sort of depression. Besides being dead and all, they were selling the house. Yes, the house me and Greg grew up in, talked in, laughed in, cried in, and they were just giving it away.

The house, of course, would sell instantly when they put it up in the market, it was just too nice to pass bye. It was a two story house with five rooms, three bathrooms, half an acre, and full grown trees that formed a sort of small forest in the back.

They hadn't put it up on the market yet, they were going to have my funeral before they got into the whole selling thing and such. The thing that made me angry the most was that I couldn't see them after they moved, I was stuck to the house not to the family.

That house was my only window to The Normal, which sucked completely. Because I _really_ wanted to mess Raman up, he really deserved it. I also wanted to get back at his buddies a little, since they were the ones who actually killed me, but Rat. He killed me way before I was even dead.

I watched as they burnt me, well, my previous means of transportation, my body. I still looked the same but I could change whenever I wanted. I could be a cat, a dog, a bird, it really wasn't that hard when you were a spirit.

But when I did, I wasn't alive or anything, though I could make it look like I was alive. It's a little complicated to explain to someone who isn't a spirit, but next time you see an animal. It might just be dead.

I'd been dead for about a month, which had actually been like, a day for me. Time in the Middle was different. Sure it was like any other city in many ways, but things are different when everyone there is different.

When they put my ashes in the urn I thought for a second that I felt it, the rough and still slightly warm ashes against my soul moving into the cream colored smooth urn, it was unnerving. I then went back to my apartment.

I stayed there for a while, then I went back. It had been about three days since the funeral, and they were already packing. I just couldn't believe it, I wrote on my brother's journal. Even though it would make my suspension longer.

_Lenore's not gone, I'm not gone! Please, don't leave. I'll miss you, if you do leave._

I didn't want them to leave, I thought maybe I could convince them to stay.

But he didn't pay attention, he actually threw it in the trash before he could read it. I cursed at him in my head, damn his ignorance!

I laid on my bed which I had gotten from the bed store in the poltergeist section of the ghost section of The Middle. Though it was free, they just gave it to you and another one took it's place, like magic.

I soon fell asleep.

†

When I woke up I instantly went back to my house.

I looked all around it, but my family wasn't there anymore. Instead, there was an entire new family.

A mother, blonde, looked like a retired super model with her skinny waist and large hips. She was obviously overprotective of her children, very very overprotective. Her name was Olivia.

The father, looked also like a retired model, with all his muscles that left me sick. Too much muscle on his body, way too much. His name was Marcus.

The small baby girl, she was as cute as a little white and black striped button, Olivia loved to dress her up in ridiculous costumes. Her name was Lillian.

Then there was the eldest boy, he was very dark and it hinted at either him being goth or emo. He loved to write. Suicide notes, poems, short depressing stories, pretty much everything. He didn't speak much, barely anything at all since he spent most of his time in his room. Marcus was his birth name, but he changed his name legally to just Mark.

I found myself watching him in my spare time, he was quite an interesting and different teenage boy. Though, like most teen boys he had a girlfriend.

May, he had brought her to his house once. I couldn't figure out what he saw in the little drama queen. She was snotty, preppy, hyper, rude, gossipy, just plain shaped. I mean, she was an ordinary stereotype from the bitch factory. I hated her, plain and simple.

I sighed, I had a thing for this breather. Yes, I was falling a bit for the little gothic Mark. Why? I had no idea, he just. Drew me to him. Like a moth to a dark light, or a dog with a bone.

Or a poltergeist to a none-believer.

I watched him as he wrote yet another suicide note, and then I realized, I was suspended to my family. Not Mark. I smirked, then I hung around in the mirrors, they were still in the living room since Olivia had liked them. I was invisible of course, but I was just waiting until Mark was left at house.

Alone.

It wasn't really that long until Olivia, Marcus, and Lillian went to the store leaving Mark there. I made ruckus in the living room, Mark, being, oh, so curious. Came out of his room concerned, and I cocked my head to one side at his confused face.

"Mark." I called, well, more whispered spookily. His piercing blue eyes looked around for the source of the mysterious voice as his shaggy almost long dyed hair which was at the moment a dark scarlet, whipped around at his face.

I shook my head, sometimes people were so shocked and surprised when they heard a dead person. Well, pretty much all the time. I used up some of my plasma energy- Don't ask, it's very complicated and I only know it because I took a class on it once in The Middle. I appeared to him, but only faintly, and I looked sad. Because, well, I was raped and then stabbed to death! Of course I'm F-ing sad!

I came towards him, he was shocked to the bone, and I knew he couldn't move. "Mark, I'm trapped. Help me." I said, man, that just sounded right out of a suspenseful thriller. I wasn't lying though, I knew I wanted to seriously maul, if not kill Rat, and maybe his buddies.

But the only way to do that was for the fleshy that I picked and bonded with said your own forbidden script.

I know, I should've mentioned this sooner, right? Well, this was just a, surprise! Now, bonding wasn't very hard, all you had to do was get into your chosen fleshy's dreams and head.

Then you could present them with the forbidden script you've made, only you and your bonded fleshy could know it. I, however, don't wanna bond with this guy until he knows me, and falls in love with me. Because once you bond, you're stuck with them, unfortunately there wasn't any divorces.

Mark ran to his room, locking the door behind him, and I went back to The Middle. I made up a poem that, if solved and researched thoroughly, would lead him to knowing more about me.

I wrote in my best italics once I had it all figured out, I started from the beginning then explained it. I smiled at my progress and then made a whole plan. I smirked at my own ingenious plan, then fell asleep.

Smiling.

†

Please, review!


	3. The Poem

A.N: This is an original story, which means I created it by myself. I also made the poem myself, and the plot. I hope you like the third chapter, enjoy!

†

The next day I awoke with a jolt and into a sitting position.

I was still smiling, and it was because of the vivid dream that I had last night. I had been murdering Rat, I had been literately sucking the energy right out of his soul.

I had tried doing that once, I had gotten to him in his jail cell late at night a while ago. I relived the haunting yet terrifyingly pleasant memory.

_I felt as if I was being beckoned, summoned somewhere, I was just sitting in my apartment when I felt a calling, and then._

_Whiteness, pure, white._

_I looked around my sudden and new surroundings. It was clearly a jail cell, I was sure of that, but who did it belong to? I then came face to face with my ex-boyfriend, the one who killed me, not by his hand but ordering his cronies to murder me after he had raped me violently._

_Raman, a.k.a, _Rat.

_I floated over to him, invisible and silent as Death. I looked at what he was doing, he was using an Ouija board, and I smirked almost evilly._

_"Is anyone there? I'm just looking for a friend, just a friend." He whispered pitifully, and I realized it was dark, and night in the jail cell. I moved down, and looked at my rapist, at the killer of my soul._

_I moved the triangle shaped piece, and spelled out the words. _Yes, I am here._ I said, through the board of lost souls, I could tell there were spirits attached to it and banished there. He shivered, and I wondered if he would even reply to my response._

_"What's your name? Are you a girl, or a guy?" He asked, and I smirked. I moved the piece, and watched his reaction. _I am a girl, and my name is one that you know quite well._ I wondered if he would figure it out, and then he started naming off what I was sure were old girlfriends. I replied _no_ to all of them._

_"Can you just tell me your name?" He asked, getting impatient, and I shrugged, then I spelled out my name._

Lenore.

_He backed away from the board, and I advanced. I made myself look worn down, my hair was a mess, my mascara was running, and my white prom dress had fresh crimson blood stains on the front._

_I appeared to him and I knocked my eyes back, they sunk deep into their sockets, that's one of the things you could do when you're dead, mutilate yourself._

_"Raman, you killed me." I said, my voice echoing off the walls and inside my empty body. He backed up on the wall and pressed himself against it trying to sink into it, to become invisible. Just to get away from me._

_"I will get my revenge." I whispered, I knew he heard it directly into his head, and he then clutched his left side, where his heart was. I had put my plasma energy into him, and it was hurting with the energy coursing through his heart putting it into overdrive._

_It was only a matter of minutes before his heart failed him, and he went into cardiac shock, I would get my revenge that night-_

I was suddenly torn back into that whiteness, and found myself back in my apartment. I shouted curses, I had him in my clutches, and something pulled me back. "Damn it! Damn it to Hell!" I shouted, and then I just screamed. My anger boiled up and lights in the surrounding area bursted out in a fire work desplay.

I smiled evilly at the memory, though I had been angry then I realized it was just extra motivation to get out of this, and visit him as an undead. I would kill him with no mercy, and I would hold nothing back, I would make him suffer the way he made me suffer.

I checked up on Mark, it was obvious he had gotten over my little appearance. Guess it was time to shake him up again, Lenore style. He was doing homework, I made the pages flip to a picture, and it was a tree. I wrote in shaky and cracked italics.

_Outside. Go. Now!_

Short, sweet, and demanding. He stared at it for a second thinking of whether to go or not, he suddenly started to erase my demand. I gritted my teeth.

"Outside in the front yard. There's a tree. Go, now!" I hissed in a whispery yet demanding voice through my gritted teeth, and he was out in the front yard in a moment.

I carved into the front bark in the tree my first poem of instructions.

_Mark, Mark._

_Can you climb bark?_

_Find my troubled poem._

_And then go home._

_Oops, I hope you have a key!_

_Silly silly me!_

I had locked the door just for a sweet little prank. Also I didn't want him to get too scared if I decided to appear to him again. He started climbing the large yet very climbable tree, I had already carved in my long riddle-like poem.

He found it and read it.

_Ghostly white_

_Black straw hair_

_A white and black prom dress._

_A dream come true_

_A nightmare's revue_

_A tragedy with a ghostly hue._

_Spider's silk and beetle's wings_

_Tangled beyond recognition._

_A ghost my dear friend is haunting this place_

_But who, oh, who is dead?_

_Before your time_

_A dream of mine_

_A fateful, fateful night._

_The one I loved_

_The one black dove_

_Twisted is his mind._

_Blood, blood, so much blood_

_But hidden behind locked doors._

_This is my tale_

_A rat's sad fail_

_He got what he deserved._

_A rat in a cage with a pestering stick_

_His true mistake is calling this bitch_

_He's constantly tortured_

_His spirit gone now._

_No more, no more_

_But still this bitch is here once more._

_He called my name_

_A forbidden game_

_The board of the lost souls._

_The day turned night_

_But still there's light_

_A torn dead heart beats still._

_A clueless teen_

_Might continue my dream_

_But will he love me back?_

_You're dark_

_You're Mark_

_You're sexy too._

_I won't use force_

_But I won't need_

_I make ghosts flush red_

_Even though they're dead._

_But one more thing before I go_

_When you've figured out my story_

_Go to the room the room most gory._

_I'll be there you can be sure_

_Just follow my riddle and you'll be in the middle_

_Goodbye, my Mark_

_Until next time_

_And then and then you'll truly be mine._

Spooky, huh? Well, I don't wanna brag but I _am_ pretty good at poetry. He quickly wrote it down in a notepad he had in his pocket then he went back to the front door. He turned the handle but it was locked, he sighed looking up annoyed.

I giggled which he heard and got a little more annoyed. "C'mon, it's jus' a prank." I giggled close to his left, he whipped his arm towards me but it just went straight through. "Fine, fine." I said and unlocked the door simply by pointing at it. He went inside the house and onto his computer.

I left him to crack my riddle, and returned to my apartment in The Middle.

†

I took a small nap and when I woke up I went to check on what Mark was doing.

Surprisingly, he wasn't there. I could only go out to the yard, but if I went over the small line of the dark wood picket fence, I'd get in serious trouble with The Middle. I tried it when I first died, it wasn't good but since it was a first offense with my afterlife, I had gotten off the hook.

I went out there and waited in the tree, disguised as a dark blue bluejay. I waited until he got back from wherever he had gone, I eyed him suspiciously, he had something under his arm.

Then I went back to my apartment to ponder over it. Though, I had given him instructions on what to do when he figured out my past.

If he wanted to meet me, he'd have to go to the room most gory, if he could figure out where that was, that is.

†

A.N: Please review, I love reviews!


	4. Discoveries

A.N: Yay! This chapter is longer than the other ones so far! I also forgot to say in all the other ones that this story is partially because of the song: Lenore's Song, by YUNYU because I put some of the stuff in the song in the story. Listen to the song, it's awesome. I own everything, the plot, the characters, everything means everything. Except Lenore the cute little dead girl, I don't own that, because it's a comic and a short animation show. Hope you like this one, beware! It has a cliffhanger.

†

I was very scared, confused, and curious.

This, _ghost,_ haunting the house that my family just moved into obviously liked me. It told me towards the end of her riddle, which was supposed to help me get to know her or her story, the story before she died.

I couldn't wrap my mind around it, this ghost liked me, maybe even loved me! Why? That was the lingering question, why did she like me? I was plain, useless, on the verge of being suicidal.

Maybe that's why she wanted me, I almost wanted to die myself.

I sighed as I stared at the screen, it wasn't giving me anything on who owned the house before us. So, when my parents came home I asked them. Sure, they were surprised that I actually said something to them, but they were a bit dramatic.

They had gotten out the camera.

It was extremely hard not to run away right there and then but I needed an answer, so I stayed to endure their torture. In the end it gave me a last name and an address. I left that day to the house of the Mourns.

The house was ordinary enough, but I couldn't see why they would like it more then the other one I was living in, maybe the girl got to them or something. I rung the doorbell nervously, after a minute the door opened and a woman stood in the doorway.

I looked up at her, she had long black hair that was wavy until it curled up at the ends which were almost down to her hips. She had piercing blue eyes that reminded me of the piercing blue eye of the girl ghost, and when she had called me.

"Um, are you mrs. Mourn?" I asked carefully, she nodded looking me up and down warily. "What do you want?" She asked, I took a deep but unnoticeable breathe.

"I live in the house you used to own, I was wondering. Did you have a daughter? Or maybe you lived with a girl, just around my age?" I asked, she looked surprised. _[Bingo]_ I thought resisting the urge to smile.

"How do you know about Lenore?" She asked, a bit shocked. "Well. I know this might be a little much but please have an open mind. I think, Lenore, might be haunting the house. I've seen her, and she wrote a riddle for me." I handed her the written poem, she read it and I saw her eyes become watered.

"Come in, please." She said as she turned and went back in the house, I followed her into a living room. A man sat there, he had grey hair that looked like it used to be black and light green eyes. Like the other girl's eye. Mrs. Mourn said something to him and he turned the t.v off that he was watching.

The man turned to me who I assumed was mr. Mourn, he gestured for me to sit. I sat on one of the faded recliners.

"My wife says that you have strong reason to believe my deceased daughter is haunting the estate that you have just moved into." The man said, punctuating every single word.

I nodded, almost guiltily. "Well, that'd be just like her." Said a different voice from the hallway, I turned my head towards it. There was another man there, looked around his late mid forties or so.

"Lenore was my sister. She was rebellious, such a troublemaker. I was amazed by how so carefree and innocent she was, it was tragic how she went." The man said, I nodded even though I had no idea how exactly Lenore died.

"Do you know? How she died?" The man asked, and I shook my head. "She was raped, then brutally stabbed!" The man said, his voice raised. Mr. Mourn calmed his son down, I was surprised, surprised that Lenore had such a gory ending.

"This poem she wrote, she had a thing for poetry. She seems to like you." Mrs. Mourn said reading over the poem I had written down, she handed it to her husband. He read it and avoided all our eyes bye looking up while sighing deeply, he handed it to his son.

He read it and smirked. "That does sound like what Lenore would write sometimes, here. I'll show you where we keep her old stuff. I'm Greg, by the way." He said, and led me to a small room, along the way he handed me back Lenore's poem.

I stuck it in my pocket and then went into the room. It had mostly boxes but some of the things were labeled but some things were just jumbled in there. My dull blue eyes suddenly landed on a small doll, it was actually very dark.

I thought I had saw it somewhere, then I remembered, it was from a comic and a short cartoon. Lenore the cute little dead girl. I guess I could see why she'd like it, she had her name.

I turned around to find Greg wasn't there, I turned back towards the room. I couldn't help but wonder if Lenore was there, with me in that room. I went towards the doll, it had a little label on it's foot.

Ragamuffin.

I picked it up, it felt heavier then it should've been, I turned it over and found a small slit on it's back. I hesitated but put my hand into it, I felt around the small doll's stuffings and found a book's spine.

I grabbed it and pulled out a small but fairly thick book. It had vines all over it with small swirly flowers, the original cover was obviously white but the vines painted it black and white. I opened it and found that it was a journal.

_ Dear Die-ary, _

_ Today I pranked Claudia. The little bitch deserved it after telling the teacher I helped the other kids cheat. Ugh, I mean, I do help them cheat. But, I hate that prep. Lenore. _

I read, I smirked. She actually did sound kinda cool and a bit like me. I put the journal in my backpack and went out of the room, I went back into the living room.

"Thank you for the help, it's helped a lot." I said as I made a move towards the door, they nodded towards me. "Hey, what's your name?" Greg asked coming over as I turned the handle on the front door.

"Mark." I stated. "Just a little tip, Mark. If my sister really is haunting you, and has a major crush on you. Well, she's a very determined about her crushes, but if you tell her to back off. She'll back off. Be in touch, I wanna know how my lil' sis is doing." He said, I was shocked how well he was taking this.

Maybe he already knew she was a ghost, that was probably the answer. "And if you're wondering, the Rat the raped my sister is in jail." Greg said, the rage in his voice was clear.

"Wait, did you say Rat?" I asked looking at the poem Lenore had wrote, it mentioned a rat. "Yeah, it was his nickname. Why?" He asked, I shook my head. "Nothing, I'll keep in touch" I said, and went towards the fence of the yard.

I went back to the house on the corner, the one with the ghost in it. Sounds like a crappy horror movie, the ghost on a corner. I walked through the fence and glanced up at a bluejay that was whistling in the tree that still had the carved poem in it. I opened the door and went into the living room, I sat down on one of the two couches my mom had picked out.

I took out Lenore's journal, and started reading it.

†

I watched him read my journal.

So, he had visited my parents, huh? Hmm, I bet they didn't have a very hard time believing him. I had already knew they at least sort of knew about me being a ghost, I had pranked them sometimes. I went down to his shoulder, right next to his right ear. I knew he was ready. Ready to bring me into that world again, and ready to bond with me.

"Attic." I whispered in his ear, he was startled and spun his head towards me. He saw me right out of the corner of his eye, but when his piercing blue eyes locked onto me I disappeared. Just in case I wasn't clear I went up to the attic and made a ruckus.

Then I made dried blood appear with my next poem carved into it seemingly with fingernails. Mark soon came up the stairs towards the attics, but before he could get there his phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello? May? . . . Hi, um. What's up? . . . Really? . . . Um, I think- . . . Oh, okay. . . Okay, see you then. . . Yeah, you to. . . Bye." Mark said, I waited invisibly. What was so cruel was because he just couldn't see she was cheating on him, it was as obvious as the night sky. He continued to the attic.

The attic was small, almost like a closed in loft. It was empty and dark but it had a small amount of light coming in through one of the dirty windows. The dried blood with the poem on it was underneath the window's sill, Mark went towards it and sat down in front of it.

He read it silently.

_ My name_

_ My name. _

_ Words may only be words_

_ But not here. _

_ Here they are power_

_ I am in this locked tower._

_ Until, until you say. _

_ I have chosen you_

_ My Mark, my Mark_

_ To lift the tarp, the tarp, the tarp. _

_ Say the poem_

_ The forbidden poem_

_ To only the one I own. _

_ I love you, I love you_

_ Why can you not see? _

_ I am you and you are me._

_ We are bonded by a special bond_

_ By the hate of my mate and your own. _

_ Beware your love _

_ For she is a rat _

_ Oh dear, oh darling, oh drat! _

_ Call me_

_ Call me. _

_ I don't use force _

_ My only wish is to visit a rat's remorse. _

_ I don't have time_

_ Please be mine_

_ Or at least call my poem. _

_ Read aloud this silly poem._

_ And bring me back to the show. _

He finished reading the first part and then I suddenly turned on a CD player in the corner. It was scratchy but it started playing Chasing Pavements by Adele. I had startled Mark but he stayed, and I started talking through the electronic device.

"H-help. P-p-please. S-say yes to m-me. I-I will s-show you the p-poem. J-just s-say yes." I stuttered through the machine, it was all new to me but I had seen enough horror and chiller movies to make it creepy.

Mark hesitated long, but then he took a deep breathe in. "Yes." I smiled next to him and carved with my nails into the wood in front of his feet, my forbidden poem. He looked down with his large scared blue eyes, he looked so frightened by my poem. He swallowed. Hard.

"Lenore the loved."

"Lenore the lonely."

"Lenore the dead and that's just only."

He started, the door to the attic slammed shut loudly. I knew he was the only one at home besides me, however, he didn't know that. He spun on his heel and stared at the door he somehow knew was locked. Then he turned back to the poem, and began with a shaky but still steady voice.

"I call to you."

"I call to you."

"The human tied and bonded to you."

He paused as a chilly wind rushed through his bones, I could feel the spell working on myself and it was an amazing feeling.

"Rise your spirit."

"Rise your hate."

"Rise your love."

"And rise your date."

His voice got just a little stronger. A strong wind appeared almost grey as it began to circle around him.

"Rise Lenore."

"Rise Lenore."

"And be with us once more!"

He shouted, with much more confidence. The wind picked up and it became like a tornado around him, he shielded his eyes with his arms but then he couldn't see what was happening.

I looked down at myself, I was becoming more and more visible.

Solid.

I knew I wasn't living, but I was. Undead. It seemed like I was alive but when I tried to become invisible again, it worked, I looked at Mark. I was still invisible and he was looking around warily, probably thinking what the hell had just happened.

Then I appeared in front of him. I was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans and simple black converses. I appeared to him lifelike, he stared at me.

And I smirked.

"Hello, Mark."

†

A.N: Cliffhanger, gotta love it. What'll happen? Well, you'll find out Wednesday, until then. Review!


	5. The Death of a Rat

A.N: You can probably guess the plot idea for this chapter because of the chapter title. Anyway, I own everything to this original story, except I was inspired by the song: Lenore's Song, by YUNYU so please give it a listen, 'cause it's cool. Oh, and I also wrote the poems. Enjoy this chapter, and please review!

†

Mark had never been more emotionally and physically frozen in place, I was sure of it.

I had an equally frozen smirk on my own face, which was cold and dead as ice. I went towards him and he stumbled back, landing on his butt. He looked up at me with large, frightened, frosty blue eyes.

"Y-you're dead!" He said, rather rudely pointing at me with his right pointer finger. I just rolled my blue and green eyes and nodded. "Yes, I'm dead. Well, right now I'm undead. All thanks to you, sweetie." Smiling, hopefully trying to to calm him down a little bit. He took in a shaky breath.

"What have I done?" He asked under his breath. "You brought me back to The Normal. The world of the living, because I needed to come back." I answered his rhetorical question, while looking him up and down with compassion, talking to a dead girl kinda shook him up a bit.

"Why? Why do you need to come back?" He asked, looking into my eyes. "I need to get revenge, it's been on my mind ever since I died. Since he raped me. Since I was stabbed to death. I need to go to him, and tell him what I've been through. You have no idea what has happened to me, I need this." I said deeply, acting most of it, of course. He saw the emotion in my mismatched eyes.

He sighed, and I knew he gave into my plan. "I'll take you to him." He said seemingly relating to me somehow, but I didn't question it. I was happy, and then he added: "You're not gonna torture him are you?" He asked, he'd probably thought of my paranormal powers.

Sure, I had some, and some were absolutely banned because of what they could do, but since I had already used my forbidden poem I guess it couldn't do more damage using my banned powers.

"No, well, probably not for long. But I can't promise you I won't kill him." I said quite honestly, his eyes widened for a second and then returned to their normal oval shape. "Shall we go to jail?" I asked excitedly, I really wanted to do all the things I had fantasized of to that little bastard of a rat.

Mark nodded. "Yeah, sure, I wanna see this Rat who killed you." He said, still a bit shakily. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Actually, he didn't kill me. His buddies did that part, even though he ordered them to." I explained more, he was still trying to get over the shock of a dead girl in front of him, so he probably didn't really care about the information.

Me and Mark set off for the city prison, we walked the whole way through the streets. I kept invisible because I didn't want to walk, I had found out that I could still fly but only when I was invisible. Probably because the people or monsters in charge of the Middle didn't want any of the living to see us.

I flew invisibly next to Mark. I knew I had said in my poem we were bonded but in reality, I was really scared to actually do the ritual. I had heard these, stories, more like gossip, in The Middle.

On the ghost channel, how a ghost got sucked into a nightmare just because of bad timing. How they thought they wanted to bond with them, thought they knew them but then when they saw their dreams. I was scared to my nonexistent bones, then I looked up. I saw it, the large cold bland building with hundreds of people who've done merciless crimes.

Prison, and a maximum security prison at that.

I took a deep breath in to calm myself down, even though I technically didn't have breath anymore, and I let myself be consumed with anger. I rested an invisible hand on Mark's shoulder. My eyes, once light blue and green. Were now a burning crimson.

I became visible, though no one was around to notice it except Mark. "Go home. I'll be back tonight, all right?" I said sternly, he understood my tone as one not to disagree with and turned towards our house. I looked at the prison and shut my eyes tightly.

When I opened them I was in the C block of the prison, and then I saw him.

Raman.

He was just like I had remembered him except he was older looking and the years in prison had clearly taken their tole. I floated down to him, they were putting him in his cell.

I waited.

I waited until everyone wasn't there anymore, looking in on him, and I didn't want them to see what I was about to do. I appeared to him, and somehow my body was slightly glowing to shine brightly, in his fearful dirty face.

He was speechless, his mouth opened and tried to scream but I only wrapped my hands around his neck. I looked him deep into those coal black eyes I used to think I loved.

"You are a dirty, filthy, twisted, bastard. You deserve ten times more than what I'm about to do to you, you raped me, and then to top it off you sent your buddies to kill me! But before you go down to the depths of hell, I want you to know something. I've found someone, much, much, better then you. He helped me get to you, helped me to get to where I am now. Killing you. He will always be there for me, because you never were. You missed out, Rat. So, now, go down to your smelly, disgusting sewers of hell. Where you belong!" I hissed at him, I knew it was only a matter of time before someone heard what was going on and went to find what it was.

"You bitch, you deserved to die. You were nothing, and when I finally raped you you cried like a little ignorant bitch. I'm not guilty about anything that I did to you, you were ungrateful to have me as a boyfriend. You're always gonna be a naive little girl." He growled, and I plunged my hand into his chest with a force I didn't know existed in me.

I ripped out his soul, the dark grey almost vapor-like thing wriggling in my hands and I could almost feel it. Almost, feel it's surface on my fingers, but I couldn't. Then, he went limp and fell through me, as he fell on his face.

I didn't even give his body a second glance, because I knew all that I needed to know. My revenge was complete, and almost as satisfying as I thought it would be.

He was dead.

I wondered, would he be going to The Middle? Or Hell, which The Middle residents called Despair.

I looked out of the cell and heard the guards running towards the cell, they were there too soon and saw a glimpse of me. Right before I transported back to the house. I left a small mysterious sprinkle of blue, and green dust. Right next to Rat's bloody body.

I hadn't transported such a long distance before, and it felt weird. It felt like everything, yet nothing, was pushing against you in different directions. Then I was suddenly in the attic in the house, I looked around and then continued on to Mark's room.

He was on bed staring at the ceiling, and I appeared to him on the ceiling in the same position he was in on the bed. "Hello, Lenore." He greeted me, I knew he had something on his mind and my silence told him to continue.

"Did-" He started, then took a breath in. "Did, you- Did you-" He couldn't find the right words, but I knew what he was trying to say. "Yes. I did." I replied, he stopped and stared into my eyes, then nodded.

"Is there, uh. A way to put you back, ya know. Back into your, ghost form?" He asked nervously, I realized what he was saying. He wanted me to leave. I would be lying if I wasn't angry at him, I mean, he thought I wasn't good enough!

I disappeared, leaving a magically written poem on a blank piece of paper that was on his desk. Then, to make sure he got it, I made it fly quite violently at his head giving him a small paper cut on the side of his face.

He took it, read it, and then sighed. I watched him without making a single sound, and I knew he wanted to send me back, but would he actually do it?

I sighed and sat down, I was in the attic waiting to see if he was going to read it or not. I didn't want to go back to being a ghost, I wanted to stay being the undead girl.

I rested my head in my hands. I loved him, at least I felt that I did, though I knew I couldn't bond with him unless I was a ghost. Just another pointless, weird, unexplained afterlife rule.

Which I hated with a passion.

I looked up when I saw the door open, Mark stood in the doorway. "I'm going to put you back." He started, and my eyes drifted downwards.

"Though, maybe later I'll call you back. I just need some, regular, un-paranormal time." He explained, I nodded. I could understand that, I could just spend some time in the Middle until he wanted to call me back. He started my poem.

"Lenore the loved.

Lenore the lonely.

Lenore the dead.

And that's just only."

He started, like the one he had said to bring me. The attic door closed, though softly unlike the slam that had happened last time. He ignored it, almost like he expected it which he probably did. He continued.

"I'm tired of you.

I'm tired of you.

The human tied and bonded to you."

Were the next lines he said, I started feeling the spell working itself on me. I could see him shiver, a deathly cold chill running down his spine like a train.

"Leave your spirit.

Leave your hate.

Leave your love.

And leave your date."

He said strongly, and the tornado appeared, circling around him violently. Tugging at him like it wanted to tear him apart, limb from limb.

"Leave Lenore.

Leave Lenore!

I love you, but go once more."

He finished, his voice rising against the cold dry wind rushing against him, pulling and tugging at his hair as it yearned for him to go with it. I felt like I was transporting, but it was more painful. I whimpered as I felt my solidness melt into static spastic energy.

I looked down at myself, invisible, and nothing more but a dead, ol' spirit.

I looked in through a cracked mirror in the corner of the dark upstairs attic, all that was left of the undead me was a small pile of white and black sand. Mark looked down at the sand, then his icy blue eyes landed on me.

I must've looked cracked because of the spiderweb cracks in the mirror, but I smiled a little sweet smile. "Remember, not to forget about me" I whispered softly, and then I disappeared to my apartment.

Leaving my Mark to remember, not to forget.

†

A.N: Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please tell me, I like feedback! But no flames, please


	6. The Psychic

A.N: This is an original story so I own everything, if you want to use something from this story please ask me first, but it'll probably be okay. This story was inspired by the song "Lenore's Song" by YUNYU, give it a listen if you can and if you like this story. Enjoy!

†

I stayed at my apartment for quite a long time.

I had decided I wouldn't bond with Mark until he truly loved me back, and he came to live with me in The Middle. So, I waited.

I was listening to one of my songs on the radio, it was Counting by Christina Grimmie. Then it switched straight to Liar Liar, again, by Christina Grimmie. I sighed a bit angrily, the stupid song made me doubt Mark too much.

Maybe he _had_ forgotten.

Maybe he _didn't_ want me.

Maybe, but not a "yes", or a "no." I hadn't checked up on him since he had put me back in The Middle, the instant I got there I had been in suspension. It just ended about a day or so ago. I began to really think he had forgotten me, maybe I should check up on him.

Just to be sure, you know.

I turned the radio off, it wasn't any good anyway, getting me to doubt my potential future bond. I went and looked through the mirror in the living room, it was surprisingly a very interesting time to see through the mirror at that particular moment.

Mark was there in the doorway with his parents, they were back from their vacation it seemed. I could barely hear them since the mirror I was looking through was on the other side of the room but I could hear that he was saying that the house was haunted. I was very shocked, and a little amused.

One, because he would tell them something like that.

Two, because he actually thought that they would believe him.

They merely passed it off as a phase he was going through and continued to unpack and get settled back into the usual routine of their day to day life.

I smirked at the very disappointed Mark in the living room alone, I appeared to him in the mirror resting my head in one of my hands. "Want some help?" I asked sweetly, he was a little startled at me but sighed after he saw me in the mirror.

"All right, just don't hurt them." He said worriedly, and I rolled my multi-colored eyes at him. "Don't worry so much, I'll only hurt them if you tell them you want them to be hurt. But I might scare the wits out of them." I said slyly, then I transported to the room where Marcus was unpacking. Leaving a very worried and stunned boy.

Markus was my first victim.

I watched through the bathroom mirror as he unpacked his bathroom things from the kingsized bed him and his wife slept in. I made myself scary with simple paranormal magic.

I put blood all over my dress and my hands, I pulled my eyeballs out of their sockets and let them hang loosely down to my chest, and then I made my nails grow to a sharp point and I made them black.

As he bended down to put his stuff in the bottom cabinets, I appeared in the mirror above the sink. When he straightened up he stared at me his jaw slack.

"Your, boy. Is right." I whispered statically and scarily to him, and he ran out of the room supposedly to his wife. I only smirked, one down one to go.

Olivia didn't believe him, just like I knew she wouldn't, and she continued unpacking little Lillian's things from a light purple suitcase.

I hid invisibly in the soft pink room filled with cuddly little things, and I resisted the urge to gag. Lillian was sitting and playing silently in her white painted crib in one of the corners of the room in a cute little purple and pink striped dress.

I cocked my head to one side at her, then I put myself back to normal and appeared to her. She looked up, probably wondering who I was, and I wondered if she was old enough to talk.

"Hey, Lilly. I'm Lenore, I'm your brother's. Um, girlfriend. Yeah, girlfriend sounds 'bout right." I said sweetly, I glanced for a second over at the door making sure Olivia wasn't coming in any time soon.

"Mark-e's got a, friend?" She asked in a little baby voice, she had a little trouble with the "friend" part of it but worked it out. I chuckled at her cuteness. "Yep, and guess what." I said, grinning sweetly. "What?" She asked, grinning back with a baby tooth grin.

"I'm a ghost." I said my voice level and a bit spooky. I rose up in the air, she gaped at me. "Don't worry, I'm not a bad ghost or anything, I'm like, Casper." I said, even though I was considered a bad poltergeist in The Middle.

She calmed down. "Now, I need you to do something, okay?" I asked, she nodded. "Okay! I need you to tell your mother, when she comes into your room, tell her that I'm Mark's friend. Okay?" I asked, she nodded almost excitedly. "Great! Now, I'm gonna go get your mom." I said, then I became invisible and floated into the other room.

I saw Olivia taking out the small dresses belonging to Lillian, and I smirked almost evilly at the woman. I went over and I picked up a small brown stuffed bear, it seemingly floated in the air. Her eyes landed on it and she froze. She stared at it with a very shocked expression.

"Olivia, Olivia. Where's your baby at? She's very sweet." I said appearing to her as I said her name the second time. She gawked at me. "Your baby's learned something new. Go see how she grew." I rhymed on the spot, then her eyes widened in realization and ran to Lillian.

I then transported back to Mark, who was in his room reading a book. "I scared them a bit, but I said things that wouldn't be hostile so when they think about it later they won't think of me as a demon or something." I said while laying next to him, and he shut the book closed quickly before I could look at it. I didn't really care though, but I was a bit curious for a moment.

He nodded. "Okay, now, don't do anything until they realize what's happened. Then, I'll tell you what's going on." He said, forming a plan in his head. I nodded in one sharp jerk.

"I'll be in the attic, come tell me everything when they say something to you." I said, and then transported to the attic. I was getting the hang of transporting.

I sat there, invisible of course, and I turned the CD on softly and played Use Somebody. I sat there, listening to the scratched CD, it was actually a ghost CD. It meant that I could pick any song I wanted, and it would play, I thought it was pretty convenient. I lied down on the hard ground, waiting.

Waiting.

I waited for a long time, for days, days turned to weeks, but at least weeks didn't turn into months. I heard feet clambering up the stairs, I turned invisible to see who it was. When Mark threw open the door I quickly became visible, his eyes locked on me and he came over to me.

"Lenore! They're sending in a psychic! To get rid of you!" He said, out of breath from running, I assumed he had ran or at least jogged from the bus stop that took him back and forth from school.

I was shocked as the reality of what he had said sunk into me like an acid. I'd heard about psychics, and what one could do if they were actually real. Though there were many psychics, only a few actually could do anything to the dead, I just hoped Mark's parents were stupid enough to pick one of the fakes.

I, however, smiled bravely. "It's okay, if anything happens to me I'll just go to The Middle." I explained putting my arms out. He raised an eyebrow, a bit confused. "The Middle?" He asked, and I laughed a bit nervously, I hadn't told him about The Middle. Yet.

"Never mind. When is the psychic coming?" I asked, changing the subject gladly. "Tonight, the psychic said he'd have more chance at night. Apparently ghosts are stronger when the moon is up." Mark replied thinking it was true, but I chuckled.

"Uh, no. We're just as strong in the day time then at night, no special powers come from that little white ball in the sky." I said jokingly, and he laughed along too, but more out of nervousness.

That night the psychic came the the house.

My house.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't angry, I was very angry. But it was something I would just have to get through with, and at least this man would probably be a fake.

He came into the living room, I watched him from the stairs silently and invisibly. He had half grey hair, a muscular yet still sort of chubby body, his eyes were a mud brown and his grin was old.

He came into the living room and introduced himself, his name was Owen and he'd had the "gift" since he could remember. He then asked a few questions, all about me. "When was the first time you saw the spirit? And what did it look like?" He asked, I was very offended, I was a 'she' not an 'it'.

"Well. Me, my wife, and my daughter all saw her for the first time today. I can't remember quite much of what it looked like and neither can my wife, but my daughter says it was a girl and that she was friends with my son, Mark, who saw her before that when we were on a bit of a vacation for Lilly." Marcus explained to the "psychic".

He nodded and turned to Mark, I couldn't help it, I instantly became overprotective over him. "When did you see the spirit?" He asked, in a friendly manner, thinking Mark would be freaked out about him or me.

"I met her a little after they left. She's nice, she isn't going to hurt anyone. You don't need to be here, Lenore isn't gonna hurt anyone!" He said his voice rising a bit with agitation, oh, I felt so loved. He was sticking up for me, which I just adored. It made my dead heart want to beat again.

Owen seemed surprised. "You've, talked with her?" He asked carefully, making sure he heard him right. I could see Mark was downright mad. "Her name is Lenore." He growled, quite angrily.

I smiled, my eyes wide with excitement on what would come next, I felt my emotional tug towards Mark grow stronger. I felt so attracted and in love with him, even more.

"Okay, "Lenore". Have you talked with her?" Owen asked again, Mark nodded silently. "What has she said?" The psychic asked, Mark glared up at the questioning man. "She's in love with me. And she wanted revenge on her boyfriend." He confessed, I don't know why but I blushed. (As much as a ghost can.) When Mark said that I was in love with him.

"Really? And, why did she want revenge?" Owen asked warily, Mark looked like he just wanted the man to leave. Mark looked around, seemingly for me. I flew over to him, invisible, I took hold of his hand. He glanced down telling me silently that he felt me. "You can tell him. Then, you can call me. Lets give this "psychic" the show of his life." I whispered in his ear smirking.

Mark grinned, so very like my evil grin earlier. "Her previous boyfriend, Rat. He raped her, and then his friends stabbed her to death. On her prom night." Mark explained, and all the adults were shocked.

Lilly thankfully wasn't there, she was asleep in her room, and even if she was there she wouldn't understand it.

"Well, I could see why she'd want revenge." Olivia said still quite shocked. Mark turned to his mother. "Oh, she did. She killed him." He turned to the already surprised and sort of frightened Owen. He looked him straight in the eye.

"Sucked the energy right out of him."

Owen got a bit antsy. "I can call her, if you want. She won't hurt you, I promise." Mark offered, the adults looked at each other. This wasn't their territory, it was mine, and they knew I knew it.

"I. I don't know, um. How is she like?" Owen asked, suddenly they were all just scared like little children. "She's, interesting. Ambitious, prankster, loves to scare people. She's like, a poltergeist." Mark said, still smiling.

"I want to meet her." Marcus said suddenly, he had been quiet for awhile. Mark looked at his father questionably. "If a girl, even if she's a ghost, is in love with my son I should be able to meet her." Mark raised an eyebrow for a mili-second, then started walking towards the hall that led to the attic.

He turned his head halfway back. "She's in the attic. If you wanna come see her, follow me." I had to give him credit, he was being very creepy and scary at that point, and it was strangely making him really attractive for me. I went through the walls to the attic, then I waited for them to come.

When they did I had to hold myself back from appearing to them right there and then, scaring them half to death. When everyone was in the dark room, lit dimly by a small flashlight Olivia had brought, Mark went in the front. In front of the cracked mirror, I let him feel my presence.

I put my hands reassuringly on his chest. Then I pulled my fingers lovingly through his auburn dyed hair, his breath caught in his throat, and brought them down my fingers lightly tracing his jawline. I leaned in to his face, my mind fought itself whether to kiss him or not, in the end I leaned into his left ear.

"Call me. Show them. I'll tell you a secret, but only then" I whispered airily. He shivered at my touch, making me smirk slightly. "I'm going to call her. When I start, you won't be able to leave the room." Mark said, I was proud that he was so experienced about my poem.

The adults didn't leave though I saw them all consider it very thoroughly. "Alright. Lenore, please don't scare them intentionally." He said, whispering the last part to me. Then he took in a deep breath, and started.

"Lenore the loved.

Lenore the lonely.

Lenore the dead and that's just only."

The door slammed shut. The adults were shocked and frightened, jumping lightly into the air, but Mark was smiling cooly.

"I call to you.

I call to you.

The human tied and bonded to you."

I could feel it working, the spell getting stronger and stronger. I could tell Mark could feel it too. Rising in both of our beings like a monster.

"Rise your spirit.

Rise your hate.

Rise your love.

And rise your date."

A cool grey wind started at Mark's feet and slowly rose up, with the human in the middle of it all. It could've ripped him to shreds in a matter of seconds.

"Rise Lenore.

Rise Lenore!

And be with us once more!"

He shouted, with such excitement and emotion. The tornado of wind circled around him, and the adults shielded their eyes though it didn't do much good. I felt myself becoming undead, it was working it's magic and I was soon solid.

The winds died down and I stood in front of Mark. Still wearing my prom dress, still having curly black hair, still having a blue right eye and a green left eye. And still.

_Smiling._


	7. Another Poem to Leave Him Alone

A.N: This story was inspired by the song "Lenore's Song" by YUNYU, so they partially own this story, but it mostly belongs to me. This story has four more chapters, so enjoy it while it lasts!

†

They were all shocked. All, of course, except Mark.

He turned to his parents and Owen, I followed him until I was right next to his side. "G-ghost." Owen said pointing shakily at me, I raised an eyebrow at his finger. "My name, is Lenore." I said annoyed, they were all breathing heavily and speechlessly looking at me.

"You little bitch, get away from my children!" Olivia suddenly shouted at me, I narrowed my eyes at her and took a step towards her. Mark watched me warily, hoping I wouldn't do anything to his mother.

I looked her straight into her eyes, looking into her, at the moment, angered soul. "At least I was there for him. Did you know he's very lonely? Did you know he's depressed? Did you know that he writes suicide notes?" I asked angrily, she was so shocked, and so guilty.

She looked down, I leaned in for her to look straight into my eyes. "He felt so alone. So abandoned, by his own parents. When I came to him, he was near death by his own hands. Depressed, alone, and locked in." I said, I was angry, and I wanted her to feel guilty.

And she was, oh, she was.

"Leave. Just, leave." She whispered sternly "I'm sorry, but I don't take orders from you." I said, shaking my head lightly. "I take them from Mark. Because he's my friend, and I trust him." I said, still staring at Olivia.

"He can put me back anytime he wants. He can tell me to leave, and I will. But that's his choice, not yours. You may be his mother, but I'm his only friend." I said looking at Marcus and Olivia. Owen had calmed and was in the corner, almost trying to be invisible.

I then saw Olivia's eyes turn to anger, for what reason I don't know, but she was angry at me. She raised her right hand over to to the left side of her head to backhand me, when she did strike me I didn't feel it, though it didn't go right through me. I remembered, I was undead, I was dead but I was solid. I felt my face with my fingertips, it didn't hurt, but I felt the damage that Olivia's fingernails did to my cheek. It wasn't drastic, but I didn't like it at all.

I turned to Mark at that moment. I didn't like where this was going, but I did have a reason that I wanted Mark to call me back to the undead. "If you don't mind, I would like to talk to Mark. Alone." I said to the adults, they were all wary, except Owen who was the first one to go back down the stairs.

I turned to Mark, he glanced at what his mom did to my cheek, it was clearly a deep scratch, but since I had no blood nothing was coming out of it. "I really don't know how to offer this, especially after. That." I started, nervously. He came up to me. "What is it? Just tell me" he said curiously, and a bit demanding. I took in a deep breath, though I had no breath actually in my lungs.

"I would, really like it. For you to be my bond." I said, my voice slow yet quivering. He was a bit confused. "Bond? But, in your poems you stated you were already bonded with me. And, what does being a bond mean?" He asked clearly very confused, I cracked a crooked smile and started explaining.

"Well, I really want to be your bond. And I have already chosen you to be my one and only bond. But I want your consent to actually go ahead with the bonding process, which I'd only tell you if you wanted to bond with me. It basically means we're soul-mates, but for forever, and ever." I explained, and he nodded, understanding me.

"And it would mean you would come to my home with me. The Middle. It's not bad or anything, it's basically in the middle of hell and heaven. It's a lot like this actually." I explained further, he nodded again understanding. I sighed in anticipation of what I would say next, for I had to say it.

"And, you would have to stay there. With me. Forever, and ever. You would have the ability to go to the Normal, um, here. But I would have to go with you and be with you at all times. No exceptions." I said, looking at him hopefully, and almost begging him. I could see in his eyes he was fighting with himself, debating on whether or not he should go.

"I need some, time. To think." He said finally. A wave of relief swept over me, he needed time to think. That was an amazing answer, it wasn't a no. Or a yes, but I still had a shadow of a chance that he'd say yes.

"Please, take your time. No hurry, at all." I said reassuringly, he nodded smiling. Then he took a semi-deep breath. "I'm going to send you back." He said, I nodded ready to go back. And he started at a whisper.

"Lenore the loved.

Lenore the lonely.

Lenore the dead and that's just only."

He started, the door clicked shut so softly. That I almost didn't notice it.

"I'm tired of you.

I'm tired of you.

The human tied and bonded to you."

I felt it working on myself, becoming mist. And becoming a ghost once again.

"Leave your spirit.

Leave your hate.

Leave your love.

And leave your date."

The grey mist of wind picked up around each of our feet. It was a bit more quicker than when he called me.

"Leave Lenore.

Leave Lenore.

I love you, but go once more."

He said, and as he did I thought I'd heard a bit of. Regret? But I was in too much pain to focus on it at all, it was more painful than I had thought it was last time.

The wind whipped me around, almost trying to tell me it was a mistake. That I wasn't supposed to be there, that this wasn't part of the story. It pulled and tugged at my hair, if I needed to breathe I would've already been suffocated. I knew what it was like to be in a vacuum, I literately felt like just dust in the wind.

On a very, very, windy day.

Then, all the sudden, I was on my couch. In my apartment. In the middle of the night. I sighed. Again with the waiting, I mean, it was getting old. Really. So, I decided to watch Mark, invisibly.

I transported to wherever he was, though I wasn't bonded with him I could lock onto him and transport to him. If I was bonded to him I wouldn't even be able to go back to The Middle without him going along with me.

I found myself in the tree, and there he was. That poor little stressed out, torn, depressed, conflicted, emo boy. He was looking at my carving of the poem, I went down to him.

Though not close enough for him to involuntarily feel my presence. It hurt me, as much as I could get hurt. I didn't want him to be stressed, stress and depression doesn't mix well. At all.

And then, I made a very hard decision. I quickly made a poem describing my feelings, then I carved it on a higher part of the tree, yet still climbable. I thought I'd cry, though I knew spirits couldn't cry.

I don't really remember the last time I cried, when I died, which I guess was maybe about twenty years in Normal time and guessing just a month or so in Middle time, I wasn't quite sure specifically what the difference was. And frankly, I didn't care.

Then I carved my small poem that was like the one I carved on the trunk, and I left it there. For Mark to, hopefully, find. I transported back to my apartment, and then laid down on my bed which I didn't even need, I didn't sleep.

All I could do is hope, and maybe pray?

†

Mark sat in the tree, alone of course. Though with everything that had just happened to him, he couldn't quite be sure. He read Lenore's poem once again, it was very interesting and he liked it. Though he really liked Lenore, he didn't really know her.

They hadn't fallen in love, they hadn't had special moments, they hadn't even shared a kiss. If he knew her better, then maybe. Because she really did have a thing going with him, and he was attracted to her, personality and physically. Her paranormal powers however, sort of scared him. I mean, she _killed_ a guy with it.

Then he heard something to his right, he looked and saw a small little thing on the bark. He leaned down and found it was a poem. Another Lenore poem. He read it though he was so stressed that he didn't think he had time for it. He read it aloud just to hear it on his voice on it.

"Mark Mark. I've seen you climb bark. Can you climb more? More once more."

He whispered for only him to hear it, then he looked up. he could see what he was assuming another poem up more on the middle of the tree. And he started climbing. When he actually got to the poem he read silently, because it was longer then he thought it was.

_ You're stressed_

_ You're messed_

_ You're torn at the seams. _

_ I laid it on you_

_ I told the world how I feel for you. _

_ I thought it'd be great_

_ I thought it'd be good_

_ But now I see what I should. _

_ I see your mind_

_ It isn't mine. _

_ I thought it'd be_

_ But now I see. _

_ You're different then me_

_ So different I see_

_ My eyes are open now. _

_ You are free_

_ Free from me_

_ I'm letting you go_

_ Because I love you so. _

_ I'll be here_

_ In this tree._

_ Waiting_

_ Waiting_

_ Waiting I'll be. _

_ I love you so much_

_ So I'm letting go the touch. _

_ The touch of love_

_ Of understanding_

_ Of loneliness_

_ And of innocence. _

_ You are free_

_ But not of choices_

_ Please choose me_

_ But you are free_

_ I'll be watching_

_ Always there_

_ I'll be watching_

_ You from tear. _

_ Clear your soul_

_ Clear your mind_

_ And I break. _

_ I break these binds_

_ Though they're broken_

_ One remains. _

_ I'll be holding_

_ That little reign. _

_ Goodbye goodbye_

_ Mark the dark_

_ My love_

_ My loss_

_ My loving cross_

_ Remember me_

_ Please, oh, please._

_ And maybe, just maybe_

_ You might call me again? _

_ But before I go_

_ My Mark, my Mark_

_ Bring my message_

_ Back from the dark _

_Tell my family, one simple thing: _

_Lenore is loved_

_ Lenore isn't lonely_

_ Lenore is dead, but only, just only. _

_ I love you _

_ I love you_

_ I love you so much._

_ I won't rise again, not as much._

_ I have spirit_

_ I have hate_

_ I have love _

_ And a loving date._

_ I'll be with you_

_ I'll be with you_

_ I love you and will always _

_ Be with you._

He read it, and he was so shocked. She was strong, stubborn, and had a death grip. Literately. But, she was letting him go. To have such a long choice, and she was reassuring him that she wouldn't do anything to him if he didn't choose her.

He pulled out his notepad and he quickly jotted down the poem that she carved in the tree to tell her parents. Then he climbed down the tree and ran to the Maul house. When he got there he knocked on the door violently, it opened soon by Mr. Maul.

He quickly looked me up and down. "Mark, was it?" He asked a bit confused, why Mark was out of breath, he handed him Lenore's poem he had wrote down.

"She wanted me to give this to your family, I think you need to read it aloud with them. She didn't give me any specifics, just, take it and get your family together and read it." he said, still a bit out of breath. Then he spun on his heel and ran back to the house, leaving a very confused Mr. Maul.

When he got back to the house he went through the door, and he called up his girlfriend. May. She had told him that she wanted to go to a party that day, but he was a little nervous since in Lenore's poem she said that May was cheating on him.

He called her up, and asked straight out if she was cheating on him. He didn't even remember how he did it, it was like his subconscious was taking control. He just hoped Lenore wasn't possessing me and making him do it. He did remember her stuttering.

"I. Um, Ma-Mark. Why'd you think some-something like that?" She asked, with a nervous little laugh. He was so surprised, and angry. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe 'cause you're a terrible liar? I'm not sorry, May. We're through, and I'm happy about it. Goodbye." He said quickly, then he hung up on her.

His eyes got a little misted, but he held it back. He thought she understood him, he thought she and him were supposed to be. _[I guess not.]_ He thought, and frowned.

It was getting late so he went to bed early, and stared at the ceiling. He sighed, maybe he should go to "The Middle" as Lenore calls it. But, then wouldn't that mean he'd have to die? Or at least have some spell casted on him, like that bonding thing. It was like marriage, except you couldn't get a divorce. He sighed, and then slowly closed his eyelids.

He was soon in a deep abyss of sleep.

†

A.N: Twist of events? It's not done yet, so hold on for a sharp curve. 'Til next Wednesday, please review.


	8. Collage

A.N: This is an original story, so I own it. But it was inspired by the song "Lenore's Song" by YUNYU, please check it out! I updated this early because I'm going to be on vacation for a week, but don't worry, I'll be back by next Wednesday. PLEASE REVIEW!

†

_Three years later. . ._

My mom was crying and gasping, as I put in my packed suitcases in my brand new used car.

Collage, that's what lay ahead of me. I hugged my dad roughly. "Bye, dad." Then I hugged my teary eyed mom softly. "Bye, mom." Then I looked down at my little six year old sister. "G'bye, Lilly." I said, stooping down and picking her up. She laughed, and I put her down, then I got in my truck. "Bye!" I shouted out my window, and then I focused on the road.

I soon got to the university, which was so large that I didn't know where it started or even see where it ended. I pulled up and went inside with my baggage, then I got settled into the collage dorm. Marking the day in my journal, my _new_ journal.

The last one I had owned was filled with suicide notes, sad poems, and real downright depressing stuff. This one I had gotten last Christmas, it was green, blue, and black.

Which wasn't the best colors, since it just reminded me of three years ago. Green and blue, icy, cold, dead, transparent, eyes. Black, curly, unruly, short, exotic, hair.

_Lenore._

I hadn't thought about her for a while, I had just shut down that part of my mind. But after that, I had been thinking about her a little, and I had even drawn a picture of her. It was good practice since, after all, I had decided I wanted to become an artist.

I wanted to do it more with makeup, like movies. But I also wanted to be a designer, for billboards, posters, and animation movies. The picture of her turned out pretty good, in my eye at least, but I didn't show anyone.

Then it'd be right back to the psychologist. Yeah, my parents put me into that, just because I wrote about her and they found it. I still knew she was there with me in the psychologist's room, but I wasn't dumb enough to tell the guy who they sent me to what I was actually thinking. Nope, I just played along.

I opened the journal, and was almost shocked when I found those multi-colored eyes piercing into my own sky blue ones. I sighed a sigh of relief when I found it was only my picture. I made black and white translucent orbs in her small hands, since I knew she had magic though I had never seen it.

I hadn't considered her offer to go to The Middle with her, for a pretty long time. It had crossed my mind, and I had thought about it, but never actually so seriously than when she had asked. As time went, I got more and more distant from the idea, and I moved on. I got my grades up, and I forgot about the girl that had haunted me.

Of course, there was the annual reminder. A stack of books in odd and almost gravity defying formations. A bit of green and blue sand on my bed. Or there was even a question mark written on the bathroom mirror with my mom's lipstick.

I knew she wanted an answer, but I also knew that she'd wait for one. At that point, I didn't know if I wanted, or didn't want to go to The Middle. I wanted to see how my life was there, and then if it was crappy, I guess that I would go with her.

I looked at my journal and thought about what to write.

_[For anyone who reads this. I moved into my dorm today, collage, I'm so excited. Not. I don't know anyone here, and I don't actually make friends. I'll just have to get through it though if I want to be an artist. I'll update if anything happens. Mark.]_

†

_One year later. . ._

I was watching TV, in my apartment. The street that I was living on had bright green lights to light the way if any of the poltergeists were out walking, though that was hardly unlikely. Most of them already had night and day jobs, haunting Normal houses.

I had one friend, my next door neighbor; Jason. Most commonly known as Jay, because he always disguised himself as a bluejay. He's much older than me, being three hundred years old.

He haunted a highway in a remote area, and he stayed at the side of the road with his head down, then when somebody pulled over to help him. He looked up and he either had a very zombie-like face, or no face at all, just.

Blank.

He loved scaring people, and watching them drive away screaming out the window. He was a very fun poltergeist, and I knew he liked me, I sort of liked him too. But I had to keep reminding myself that I only had feelings for one.

Mark.

I was still waiting for an answer, though, half of my mind said that I didn't want that answer. I checked up on him and his family usually around Halloween, because it was my favorite holiday, and also I wanted to see Mark in a costume.

I usually gave him a little glimpse of me, or a touch, or something levitating. Then I went to give him more time. I still loved him, I still wanted him, but as people say: "Patience is an F-ing virtue." Or something like that, and so I just waited.

But then came another Halloween, and I looked through the mirror in the living room. And I was surprised when Mark wasn't there, he usually was reading right on one of the couches, or at least writing, sometimes even doing school work. I then transported to his room, but he wasn't there either.

By that time I transported directly to him, very quickly and concerned. I was surprised, and I was clearly far away because it had taken longer than I expected it to be. I found him in a, dorm? Then my mind pieced it together, dorm, long. He went to collage! And he didn't even tell me. I was annoyed, he didn't tell me.

Anything.

Then I heard a door open, I turned and I saw Mark go through the door. My jaw went slack a bit, he was hot! Not that he normally wasn't hot, but, he was even more hot!

His naturally black hair wasn't dyed anymore except blue and green streaks towards the tips. He was actually toned, and in all the right places. I found my eyes wandering, and my lips curling into a very perverted smirk.

It disappeared almost instantly.

There was a girl behind him, and a girl who I could already call a regular bitch. Just like May.

She had bright red dyed hair that was very, uh, poof. She had a fake girly smile, hazel eyes, and an annoying-like-hell sort of laugh.

Then, my eyes widened as both Mark and the bitch started making out. On his dorm bed. I was jealous, which turned into anger. Mostly because the bitch was going on him, more than he obviously wanted to.

I made the lights flicker, on, off, on, off. Then I made a book fly straight off Mark's desk, and straight at his head. It hit him and he quickly broke apart from the girl and looked down at the book. I did too, and I found that it was a picture of me.

Pretty good too, and I didn't know he could draw that good. I could tell he was a little freaked out when he saw the picture of me, I didn't really plan that, but it worked. I guess it was sort of my paranormal powers taking over for me.

He looked back at the girl, who was a bit confused. "Uh, I can't do this right now. Wanna meet me at the party, Riley?" He asked the girl, Riley nodded but a bit disappointed and walked out the dorm.

I floated down to the book, invisibly. "Great drawing, looks like I'm looking in a mirror." I complimented casually, and he spun around, but of course couldn't see me.

I then made the pages on the book fly, then stopped at a blank page. I wrote a poem on it, and I made it in my bloody ghost pen. Which I could make disappear at any moment, a lot of ghosts used it because it was real blood.

He looked at the poem, read it, and then looked towards the mirror. I appeared to him, but only for a second, then when he blinked. I was gone. I had transported to my apartment, waiting for him to call.

Or not, depending on what he chose. Though the poem that I wrote was angry, and a bit demanding, I still made it a little nice for him.

Then I transported to the bitch that I only knew her name. I wasn't very surprised when I found her with another guy, ripping off clothes. I was disgusted, and I quickly left. Back to my apartment.

To wait for Mark, or wait forever.

†

I read Lenore's newest poem.

It made me angry, because I had forgotten about her for a reason. I wanted to get on with my life, to be an artist, and to maybe even be famous. But she was clearly still in love with me, and wanted me to fall for her. I read it over again.

Mark

Mark?

Mark the dark.

Forgotten.

Forgotten.

Forgotten have you.

I am sad.

And very mad.

The time has finally come.

I am in love with you.

But you don't know me.

So now, so now, you'll finally see.

And we'll see.

We will see.

If you fall for me.

So call me.

Call me.

Or I will make your life Hell.

Call me.

Call me.

Or we'll see this bitch drill.

And, oh, I will.

Riley.

Riley.

Will rile your life.

But not in the way you want.

You don't have quite much luck with girls.

Except the one with curls.

Lenore Maulren Mourn.

My full name adorn.

Is now Milly Maul.

Call me and we'll have a ball.

So call me now.

Call me now.

One simple poem.

You call when you're alone.

I'll be waiting.

Watching.

Waiting.

Watching.

Always and forever.

I sighed, maybe I should call her. I mean, I did want to know more about her. But some of the things I just didn't know, I mean, she was a little crazy. She was possessive of me, very possessive. And I knew she was still waiting for an answer on her question, which I didn't really know whether I had an answer for it or not.

I made a decision and I took in a deep, unsure, breath.

"Lenore the loved.

Lenore the lonely.

Lenore the dead and that's just only."

I heard my dorm's door behind me lock closed. I hardly was surprised, and I looked around myself, to see if she was there.

"I call to you.

I call to you.

The human tied and bonded to you."

I felt a cold chill run down my spine. The same inhuman chill that I used to feel in my dreams. In my nightmares mostly.

"Rise your spirit.

Rise your hate.

Rise your love.

And rise your date."

An icy grey wind dully picked up around my feet. One that I almost feared, for it was strong and as possessive as the woman I was calling.

"Rise Lenore.

Rise Lenore.

And be with us, once more."

I whispered. The wind rushed around me, so violently. I shut my eyes and when I opened them, she was standing in front of me.

With a haunting smirk on her bloodless pale face.

And her hypnotizing, icy, dead eyes burrowing bullet holes straight into my soul.

†

A.N: . . . And this isn't even the twist. Please R&R


	9. The Party

A.N: This is an original story, so it belongs to me. It was inspired by the song "Lenore's Song" by YUNYU, so if you like this story, you should check it out! Enjoy!

†

I felt him call me.

I instantly smirked and I appeared in front of him. Solid, and undead. "Hello, Mark." I said, with a kind, yet sly expression on my face. He nodded at me, emotionlessly. "Lenore." He replied, unsure of himself but other than that I couldn't detect what emotion he was feeling.

"Well, Mark. You're going to have one wild night." I said promptly, and coming over to him, he looked like he wanted to step back from me. "Mark?" I asked, and he swallowed hard. "Yeah, Lenore?" He asked, and I felt that he was scared of me.

"Do you like how I look?" I asked, posing a little, and shocking him. "Um, I. Uh, yeah, I guess." He said, with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. I smiled a bit at it. "So, you wouldn't want me to change my appearance?" I asked, almost innocently.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you did. But I wouldn't know who you are, and it wouldn't feel like you were you." He explained, and I nodded. "Then I won't change. But, I will change my name for tonight. Milly Maul, of course, doesn't exist. Just for tonight, so, lets go!" I shouted, and I put my right hand on his chest. I transported, and he went with me. I transported to quite a big party, big collage party. He gripped his head in dizziness while he bent over.

"Sorry, mortals who transport for the first time usually don't have a very good time." I explained, a bit sorry for the collage student. "Yeah, ya got that right." He said, with a sassed tone in his voice. I cocked my head to one side, that usually wasn't there before.

"Come on. We're gonna go to a party, if anyone asks just tell them I'm your best friend, Milly Maul. Ready?" I asked excited. I hadn't been to a party since my prom, and that wasn't even really a party. Since I got raped, stabbed, and everything.

I changed out of my white dress into black skinny jeans, and a shirt that said: "Undead Hotty" though I knew it wasn't a risk. I looked too alive for someone to even think I was actually undead, if they even believed in us.

I then brushed my tangled curls with my own magic and I felt even more alive. He followed me to the house that the house was at, it was large and lit up with loud music inside. I never went to collage, and I guess that was the one thing I was looking forward to.

"Great, Riley'll be in there." Mark muttered, and I froze for a second. Jealousy, running through my veins, but then I sucked it up and walked towards the house. We both went in and bright lights burned my eyes, then my eyes adjusted.

Everyone was either drunk, dancing like an insane person, making out, or passed out. I looked back at Mark who was fighting his way through the crowds, and finally we both came to the kitchen.

It wasn't as crowded as the main part of the house, with the exception of three making out couples in the corners. I looked over at Mark who was getting out a beer and he gulped it down. He looked over at me as if to say: "Ya want one?" I shook my head, and I wondered when he started drinking beer. "Can't." I simply replied, and he nodded.

Then Riley strode into the room with a smirk, she came up and kissed Mark passionately. Fake passion, I was sure. "Who's this?" She asked, and looked me up and down suspiciously, I did the same.

"Milly. His best friend, and you're Riley. His girlfriend?" I stated without much emotion, and she nodded. "He never told me about you." Riley said, directed more towards Mark. "Oh, well I know a lot about you." I stated casually, a bit of hidden attitude it my voice, and she nodded, glancing angrily at Mark.

"TWO HOURS IN HEAVEN!" Shouted someone in the main living room, I was a little startled, and was wondering what this, assumed game was. We all shuffled into the living room, then all the guys went into the kitchen, and when they came out they had a bag filled with things.

As people went along with the game, I understood it, people would go into the bedroom for two hours with the guy that put the thing in it. It was fairly obvious what most of them did in there.

The bag got closer.

And closer.

Until the bag was right in front of me, I took a silent breath in and reached my hand in. But the poor mortals didn't know I had an advantage, I reached in and called with my paranormal magic to Mark's item.

It flew into my hand, and it was a piece of paper. I took it out and looked at the drawing on it, it had a bloody handprint on it, on glass. I smiled, I liked it very much. "Bloody handprint." I called out, though there really was no need, I knew it was Mark's. Mark, of course, stood up, and with a not very surprised look on his face.

We both went into the bedroom, and I had a smirk on my face, full of excitement and interest. I sat on the bed in the room, it had black sheets and white blankets on them. Mark soon sat next to me.

"Mark?" I asked, and he looked over at me. "Yeah?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I want you to get to know me, that's why I asked you to call me. So, ask my questions and I'll answer. Anything, anything at all." I said lying down on my stomach looking up at him, and smiling up at him childishly.

He smiled unsurely back. "Okay. How long was Rat abusing you?" He asked, and my eyes widened. Damn, he went straight for the hard questions, didn't he? I was a bit surprised by the question.

"Um. I think, about. Year and a half? Maybe two years, around that time." I said thinking, he nodded processing the information in his head.

"What did he do to you?" He asked, and again, about Rat. "Forced me to make out with him, hit me, threatened me, he once stabbed me. Um, he. Killed me, way before I was actually dead. I mean, I used to be so fun, a prankster, happy, funny. And when he came into my life, it just killed my spirit. I think that's why I killed him, instead of tracking down the guys who actually killed me." I replied, finding myself going deep into thought. He looked down at me, and he observed my face's expression.

"What was your childhood like?" He asked, it brought me out of my thoughts. "Uh, my childhood? Nice, I guess. I mean, I was always getting into trouble, and stuff. Then, there was my brother. But it was nice" I said, getting over the brother part quickly. I couldn't lie to him, but I could try to block questions.

"Greg?" He asked, catching onto me. "Yeah, my brother. Always the best, always the goody-two-shoes. And I was the troublemaker, nothing new, nothing bad. Just, personal family problems." I said, and he nodded. "Your parents left you alone a lot, huh?" He assumed, I nodded back at him.

He knew how it felt, he had Lilly the little sister, he was left all alone because of her. Like solitary confinement from his parents, and love, and affection. Though my parents never went that far, I related to him too.

"How old are you?" He asked, I raised my eyebrow. "When I died? Or now?" I asked to his question. "Now" he replied, I nodded and then thought a bit. "Honestly, I don't have an idea. Thirty years? Maybe twenty something, I have no idea." I said truly, he nodded. "When you died?" He asked. "Nineteen. Well, in about three months I would've been nineteen." I said, honestly, and he nodded.

"What's The Middle like?" He asked, half surprising me, I thought a bit before answering. "A lot like the Normal, but filled with "mythical creatures". Um, the Middle is separated into four parts for each species, and then subspecies. Everyone has an apartment with no bills or anything, with a TV, couch, and a bedroom. And I think the creatures who are living get a kitchen. I don't know about Heaven, or Hell, because I haven't gone there at any time. And I haven't met any Gods, but I do believe there's a God for Heaven and a devil for Hell." I explained, and he nodded in thought.

"And, the bonding." He started, it perked me up. If he was asking about this I still had a chance! "What does it do to me?" He asked, and I swallowed. He just had to ask, didn't he?

"It's, a very. Old, ritual. Not a lot of spirits do it anymore, because most of them just like haunting places. But, to do it. I would have to go inside your head, see all your secrets, feelings, everything.

"Then, I would make both of us undead and we would live in an actual house in the Middle. Because bonded couples get houses, and also depending on whether couples want undead children if the house becomes to small for their family they can move to a new house." I paused to let him process the information, and then I continued.

"Undead people don't have to eat or drink but somehow they have the ability to have children, which is very weird, but it's just one of the things I don't understand about The Middle. But it's completely the choice of the couple, and also, there's no divorces. No exceptions either, which is hard for a lot of bonded couples.

"That's probably one of the things that caused people not to bond anymore. Though, bonding is only for spirits and living things, if living things want to bond with a human then they have to convert the human into whatever they are.

"Like, a vampire has to turn their bonds into a vampire. It's pretty simple, and I'm sure you know from movies and books and stuff." I explained thoroughly, he thought about this newfound information.

"What time is it?" I asked, he was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his phone. "One hour left." He said, almost surprised. I smiled, one more hour with my Mark.

"Do you sleep?" He asked, as I repositioned myself on my belly. "Yep, though I can go about a month without it, I still need it." I said simply, he looked down in thought. Then he shocked me as he laid down next to me on his stomach, and I glanced over at him questionably.

"Would I be able to, do sort of, a. Trial run? Like, go to The Middle but not having to bond with you?" He asked, and I nodded silently after a while. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. But I think you only get one chance, then the only way to go back to The Middle is to bond. I think you only get, like, a day in The Middle. Which is about, a week? In the Normal, there's a huge time difference. I don't know exactly, but it's there. If ya wanna go to The Middle, you have to plan it so no one'll think something's up." I answered, he thought for a bit.

"TIME'S UP!" Someone shouted out the door, and swinging it open hoping to find us naked. They were disappointed when we weren't, and me and Mark walked out casually. He went over to Riley, who wrapped her arm around his waist almost suggestively, he seemed a bit surprised but went along with it.

I went to the kitchen to get away from the crowds, and to see if Mark would notice. I wanted to drink the alcohol, but I knew it would just lead to me having to go to the bathroom and I didn't even know if that would happen since I was undead. Full of unknowns, simple little things I just wished there'd be a handbook for. But I didn't risk it.

One, because I was shocked to see Riley almost pushing herself up onto Mark.

Second, a drunk guy came over to me at that moment and said what sounded like crappy pick-up lines. I just wanted to get out of there, but the only way to get out was for Mark to say the frigging poem. I went over to Mark and Riley, Riley was pushing herself up onto him which he obviously didn't want. I just stood there, awkwardly.

"Um, excuse me?" I said quietly, and Mark pushed Riley away. "What do you want?" Riley asked sassily, before Mark could even say anything. "I, uh. Sort of think it's a little late, and I need to be home soon otherwise my father's gonna be mad and stuff." I said, making up a pretty good story. She laughed in my face.

"You still live with your parents? No boyfriend probably, right? Really? That's just sad, but I can't blame those poor boys at your school." She said, with such an attitude. It hurt me, and though I tried my best to keep my anger inside, it climbed up inside me like a monster.

Growling, and scratching at the walls of my sense. Until, until it got out. "At least I'm not some bitchy whore." I hissed, my eyes darkening and narrowing. Mark tried to get between me and Riley, but when he saw the look on my face, he backed off instantly.

"Ugly."

"Slutty."

"Fat!"

"Sick!"

"Freak!"

"Seducing, fake, bitchy, monster that deserves to rot in the fire of hell! I hope I never have to see your face again." I shouted at her, meaning every word. She spat at me.

"I'll meet you there." She growled, and I only laughed back into her face like she had done to me. "Ha! I don't think so. I don't belong in hell, _I_ already know that." I said, leaving her in confusion as I swiftly went out the door into the dark cold streets.

I knew that Mark was running after me, and he was shouting my name.

My real name.


	10. Boys

A.N: Okay, this is a longer chapter than usual, because I might miss the next update date on next Wednesday, because I'm changing a few things in the ending plot. Don't worry, I type fast, but I still might miss it by a day or so. Probably not, but I'm just saying it so you won't think I'm leaving it. This is an original story, so I own it, but it was inspired by the song "Lenore's Song" by YUNYU.

†

I turned around, but only because I knew I had to have Mark to go back to The Middle anyway.

"Lenore, you're a horrible person! Riley's my girlfriend! I know you're jealous, but you didn't have to insult her like that! Just go, and leave me and my life alone!" He shouted at me, and I was taken aback with shock.

He thought this was all my fault! "She's the bitch who's cheating on you! Just face the truth like a frigging man, Mark!" I shouted at him, and he looked away in anger.

"Mark the dark. More like Mark the oblivious. If you want me to go, just say the poem. It's not that hard to do." I huffed, in annoyance, exhaustion, and just pure confusion.

"Lenore the loved.

Lenore the lonely.

Lenore the dead and that's just only."

The lamps lighting the street flickered on and off. But I didn't care, I just wanted to get out of there. Back to my apartment, and back to the numbing isolation.

"I'm tired of you.

I'm tired of you.

The human tied and bonded to you."

I felt it starting to work on me. It was comforting, knowing that I would be leaving soon from this horrible confrontation.

"Leave your spirit.

Leave your hate.

Leave your love.

And leave your date"

A cold grey wind rushed around us. I mentally thanked it, I needed relief from this situation. And maybe Mark would come to his senses, finally.

"Leave Lenore.

Leave Lenore.

I love you but go once more."

I could hear that he forced the "love" part of it, it came out more of a growl. But at that moment, I bluntly didn't give a damn. All I could focus on the moment was the wind painfully turning me back into a spirit.

I bared it until it dropped me off in my bed, almost like it knew that I needed to sleep.

And that's exactly what I did, though my dreams didn't exactly help the situation. . .

†

_ I was suddenly spinning violently. Waves of wind, water, and fire wrapped around me painfully. I was filthy with dirt all over my suddenly naked body, though all the earth was so packed onto me that it looked like I had actual clothes on me. _

_ I tried to get out, to anywhere, just to get out of the pain that was coursing through my body like a deathly grip on my very being. _

_ I could suddenly see, I was out of pain, and there was a hand reaching out for me. I reached up, and whoever was the owner of the hand pulled me out of my own suffering. I looked up, searching for the face of my rescuer. _

_ I saw Mark, though he was crying, he was obviously depressed. He tried to say something to me, but he was suddenly jerked back and away from me. _

_ I screamed and I tried to run over to him. But instead of running forwards, I was running backwards, I tried and tried to run towards him yet I knew it was hopeless. I felt like I was crying but no tears came, I wanted to tell him how much I loved him. _

_ I loved him, though it was fading from my emotions, it wasn't for his body like Riley and May. I wanted to shout it to the world, while they were running away from my ghostly translucent figure. _

_ But I knew that I'd have to teach him, teach him how to be mature. He was so naive, and innocent as far as I knew. I had been dead for a long time, it had aged me mentally, and it made up for the way it didn't age me physically. _

_ Everything around me was suddenly black, then white, then black. Like a light was being switched on and off, I tried to shield my eyes but my arms were not working. There was suddenly a loud voice filling, not only my ears, but my whole body. _

_ "Lenore! Lenore! Come back! Come back!" _

_ It shouted desperately, it was neither a man nor a woman. _

Then I snapped open my mismatched eyes, though I didn't even know that they had been closed.

And I was brought back into reality.

And my own room in my own apartment.

†

Soon after that nightmare I was called back to the Normal, and I appeared in front of Mark. His arms were crossed over his muscled chest and seemed like he had gotten his agitation out at the gym, I should get him riled up more often.

"Are you going to apologize?" He asked, the restraining anger in his voice as clear as day and I scoffed with a small laugh. He was still F-ing oblivious. "You're joking, right? I'm the one who got your head straight, or are you still with that Riley bitch?" He let his hands fall to his sides just for his right hand to shoot up and point his pointer finger threateningly in my face.

I just raised an eyebrow at him, looking him straight into his mesmerizing iced blue eyes. "That bitch as you call her, is the woman I'm in love with. Say one more bad thing about her and I'm bringing in an exorcist." He threatened, and my eyes widened.

Only for a second.

"Fine, geez, I didn't know you were still so naive. You honestly believe Riley loves you? Like May, right?" I said, and his eyes cast downwards. "Mark, the dark, she's playing you like a fiddle, and yet you can't see through her simple riddle. It hurts me, more than a little." I rhymed on the spot, and he clutched his head. "I hate your stupid poems!" He shouted at me, and I shook my head with a smile.

I didn't believe him when he said he hated my poems, and I sighed at him. "What am I going to do with you?" I said, hovering in a sitting position, and looking at him adoringly.

He made a disgusted sound and a frown grew on my face, I sighed yet again. "Why did you call me, Mark? I'm not going to say I'm sorry, 'cause I'm not, 'cause I'm right." I said and he motioned towards a door, and Riley came out.

I groaned and realized that he had told her about me, and overheard the conversation I had just had with him. "Why are you playing him, huh? Oh, don't try to act innocent either, I saw you ripping that guy's clothes off before the party." I said, and she looked around with twitchy eyes. I shook my head at her and turned to Mark.

"You told her, didn't you, Mark?" He nodded, and I sighed, then I took a hold of Riley's shoulders, looking her into her eyes. "I'm dead. I'm a ghost. And I have paranormal powers that could kill you in a second." I heard her whimper and I forced myself not to smirk as I reached goal of scaring her.

"But I won't kill you, at least not today. You take care of Mark, and I'll be keeping an eye on you. You won't see me there, but I'll be there, and I'll be watching you. I'll give you a little privacy here and there when Mark tells me to, but when you're alone and given the chance to cheat. Just remember, I'll be there." I said, and left her to think about that.

"I'll be going now, but I'll be back. Mark, call me if you need me, 'kay, sweetie?" I said, and kissed him. Full on the mouth, his soft living lips hard against mine, and shocked him. I only smirked into the kiss at his reaction.

I melted, literately, in a fancy way to transport, and I ended up on my couch. I turned on the TV and watched the ghost show that was on at that second. I was surprised to see that somehow my TV had turned into a Normal TV, I knew you could get channels from the Normal but I didn't really try it out.

I found myself interested in it, it was called Ghost Hunters, and I smirked at their obliviousness to ghosts. These idiots were obviously biting off more than they could chew, poor lil' mortals, and then I got an idea. Such, an idea, and I grinned almost demonically.

"Jay?" I asked, knocking on his door, and he opened it. He cocked his head to one side, I knew he'd do it with me, because I knew he had a small crush on me. And also he was a poltergeist, he'd love the idea. Oh, and he was a huge kinky pervert, almost always horny.

"Yes, my magnificent Lenore?" He said, looking me up and down, drinking up my figure. I shook my head with an unbelieving look on my face. "Did you die drunk? I want to hook up with a haunting, and I want to be on a Ghost Hunting show." I went straight to the point, and I stepped closer to him, making him tense up a bit. I smiled at that.

"That's quite a request, that depends on what did you have for me." He said, and I pouted. I looked straight into his deep green eyes. "Well, that depends on what you want." I said, and he touched my cheek, his cold hands as cold as ice.

"I want you, on a date, for one night." He said, and I shook my head sadly. "You know there's only one person for me." I said and he narrowed his eyes with jealousy and annoyance.

"Oh, yes, the naive little mortal. Mart, was it?" He asked, and I looked down. "Mark." I replied, and he grabbed ahold of my shoulders. "Darling, sweetie, I'm hundreds of years older than you, I could get any ghoul I want. But I want you. I see a spark in you that I don't see in many poltergeists, none at your age, at least. You've loved scaring people since you were able to have your first Halloween, it's in you. And I love that about you." He said, and I hugged him.

"Thank you, Jay, and I guess I'll give you that one date." I said with a grin on my face as I pulled back, and he matched my grin, his silver front tooth glinting in the dim light.

"Well, then, miss Lenore. Lets go scare some ghost hunters, and give them what they want." He said, and snaked his arm around my waist. I wondered for a split second.

Was Mark even the only one for me anymore?

We transported and I found myself in a house, it was late evening. It looked like a classic haunted house, and I looked over at Jay. "Seriously? This is where they're "investigating"?" I asked looking around the place, and he just laughed. "Lame, huh?" He said, and I nodded in honest agreement.

"So, does this count as our first date, or are we going out to dinner after this?" I asked, and I felt his cold breath on my neck, it was the only thing I could feel. Other ghosts.

"Well, I'll have to think about that." He whispered, and I chuckled. "Who haunts this place?" I asked, and I spun around, feeling a presence, I saw a young looking boy. I sighed and went up to him.

"Are you the only one here, sweetie?" I asked, crouching down to his height, and he shook his head. He then ran over to Jay, and I raised an eyebrow when he hugged Jay's leg.

"Lenore, meet Gregory, my son." He said, and I widened my eyes. The little boy was dressed very plainly with dark brown shirt and light blue jeans, his eyes were dark green like his father's. "I see, is your mother dead as well, Gregory?" I asked, and he nodded his cute little head.

"She's in Heaven." He replied, and I nodded, I glanced at Jay then back at Gregory. "But I have Juju!" He said, and then a ghost dog came running out of one of the open doors around us, it was a large sheep dog.

"He's so adorable, we're gonna scare the living daylights out of these ghost hunters." I said, and Gregory looked excited while Jay looked admiringly at me.

We then heard people coming towards us, and we all made sure we were invisible. We saw the ghost hunters, two of them, a man and a woman. They were obviously a couple and then there was a man, who was showing the ghost hunters the house, and I smirked. I flew silently up to the next floor, I heard the conversation that was going on downstairs while the man was saying about the "hotspots" as they called it.

"In this room we mostly hear footsteps, or a boy laughing." I heard the man, and I couldn't wipe off the constant smirk on my face. I started making footstep noises and they noticed.

"Is that?"

"Yeah, it's footsteps." The ghost hunters exchanged words, and I knew I would have such fun with these hunters. They then was done with their walkthrough, I watched as they went and got their cameras. I regrouped with Jay, Gregory, and Juju.

"Okay, I want the woman, I wanna scare her and whoever goes with her. Jay, you wanna take the guy and whoever he goes with?" Jay nodded and smiled. "Gregory, you wanna take the two young volunteers with Juju?" I asked, and he nodded excitedly. I was bubbling with energy, and it showed I was sure.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get them riled up for the night, and you guys can go keep tags on your people." I said, and then when they all nodded, and Juju barked, I transported to where one of the crew was putting up a camera.

I took the camera in my hand, and I threw it to the ground. I giggled in the man's ear and then watched him look around for the source.

I gave him a small glint of me in the corner of his eye, and then watched him run. I then quickly followed him, he told the main hunters about it, and they exchanged looks. "Looks like it's an intelligent spirit, we need to be on our toes tonight." The woman said, and I nodded.

"I'm more intelligent than you." I whispered into her head, and she jumped. "What is it, Casey?" The man asked her, and I watched the scene play out. "I just heard a voice, and it was a clear voice in my head. It wasn't a whisper it was really clear."

"What did it say?" He asked. "It said; "I'm more intelligent than you." And it sounded like a woman's voice." She said, and I could see they were a bit on the nerve. They continued with their investigation and I followed my victim, and her partner which was a young looking man.

They went into one of the upstairs rooms and sat down on the bed, she put a voice recorder in the middle of the bed then looked around the dark room. I sat down on the opposite side of the bed and it made an indent, yet I knew they couldn't see me.

"What's your name?" She asked, and I made the bed shake while whispering my name into the recorder. "Okay, um. Do you want us to leave?" She asked, and I laughed. "No, I find mortals quite fun." I said into the recorder, and then she asked the last question.

"Do you know you're dead?" She asked, and I laughed again. "Of course I do, I'm not stupid." I said, and she checked the recording, when she heard my clear voice like an actual interview instead of just questions, she was astonished and I think a bit scared.

They continued on with the investigation to another room, filled with books, and I grinned. They put a flashlight on a table and sat down in the chairs. "Okay, Lenore, right? That's your name? This is a flashlight where if you twist the top it'll turn on, just turn it on or leave it on for yes and turn it off or leave it off for no." She paused to make sure I could process the information, then continued.

"Did you die here?" She asked, and I left the flashlight black. "Okay, were you related to or do or did you know mr. Jason Icole?" I raised an eyebrow and then it clicked, Jason, as in Jay.

I made the flashlight go off dimly. She woman nodded. "Alright, did you die a long time ago?" She asked, and I made the flashlight go off quickly.

"Recently, okay, so I heard earlier on the recording that you find "mortals fun", does that mean you're a poltergeist?" She asked and I made the flashlight burst with bright energy, making them both jump with a startled squeak.

"Alright, a poltergeist. We'll be moving onto the other room, you're welcome to follow us." She said and moved to go through the door to the other room, but I wanted to take advantage of the books.

I made them fly off the shelves and at the investigators as well as the camera crew following them around. They made a loud noise and soon Jay came out from one of the walls, and I smirked.

"Ready for the main event? Lets get them all in the living room, turn off their cameras and give them what they came for." I said, and he nodded, then transported to his own group.

I made the books move and point in an arrow towards the living room, they were scared, it showed in their faces, but they followed it. They all came together in the living room at the same time, and everything went completely dark, we even blocked out the windows.

Then we appeared to them, making our energy slightly glow as the only light source, and they stepped back in fear. I saw out of the corners of my eyes that Jay was smirking, Gregory was smiling in a friendly manner, and Juju was sitting down looking at the mortals bored. I had only a hint of a smirk on my face, and my face was one full of curiosity and power.

"Hello, I'm Lenore, this is Jason, his son Gregory, and his dog, Juju. Basically, we're dead." I said casually, and one of the ghost hunters, the man, stepped forward. "H-how a-a-are you doing t-this? H-how are y-you this strong, this intelligent?" He asked, and I put a hand on my hip.

"You think that just 'cause we're dead we're stupid?" I turned to Jay, and we both laughed, Gregory chuckled also. Jay then turned to the mortals, and took over the conversation.

"Ask us anything you want, and we'll answer it. You all have eight questions to ask, and to answer all of your questions right now, my last name is Icole." He said, and then I made the doors slam shut and lock, when I saw some of them glance towards them.

They jumped a bit and I chuckled. "Can't have our guests leave, now, can we?" I said in a sickly sweet voice, and they talked amongst themselves. I began getting impatient, and looked over at Jay.

"Tick tock, lets get it moving. Who's asking first? We only have eternity." He said, and one of the volunteers stepped forward timidly.

She had golden hair and green eyes. "What does it feel like to die?" She asked, and Jay scoffed. "Like falling asleep, or under drugs, next?" And the girl kept standing there.

"Is there a God?" She asked, and Jay let me take this one. "Lets just say, no one's really right in the end, and yet we were all on the right track." I said mysteriously and she stepped back.

Another volunteer came forward, he reminded me of Mark with his black hair and blue eyes, yet they weren't icy.

"What kind of powers do you have?" He asked, and I smiled at him. "Well, we can do a lot of things, I've been dead for only about thirty or so years but I haven't even explored the many possibilities." I said, and I could tell he wasn't content with his answer, but I didn't really care.

"Did you get to choose whether you'd be a poltergeist or did God choose?" He asked, and Gregory answered. "He did." He answered simply, and I nodded at the small boy. The volunteer stepped back and Casey stepped forward, I smirked and cocked my head.

"What do you wanna ask, Casey? Huh?" I asked, going a bit forward towards her, and she took a step back. "How did you all die?" She asked, and I raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, Jay? Does that count as one or four?" I asked, and Casey interrupted what Jay was going to answer.

"I'm only asking you and Jason." She said, and I crossed my arms. "Okay, that counts as two and if Gregory wants to share how he died and how Juju died that'll be his choice." Jay decided, and I nodded in agreement.

"I was assassinated, I don't really remember most of it, I was just studying and I was shot in the chest." He said, and I sighed.

"You just have to be killed all fancy, don't ya?" I said, with my hand on my hip, and he laughed with a shrug. "I was raped then stabbed. Classic, right?" I said, and Casey was speechless, I chuckled.

"What? Don't like death? Well, I guess I can relate to you there, he's not a very cheery guy." I said, and then I looked over at Gregory, and he laughed.

Gregory stepped forward. "I died of pneumonia, and Juju was hit by a car." He said, with a slight smile on his face, and Casey took a step back. I knew she was wondering if this was what happened to people when they died.

"You got two more questions." Jay said, and I hovered in the air in a sitting position. The man stepped forward because Casey was staring at us like we were crazy, and finished the questions.

"Is death destined, or is it random?" I shrugged, and looked over at Jay. "Uh, we don't know, so you still have two." Jay said simply, I hadn't really thought about it before.

"Okay, are there angels, or demons?" He asked, and I nodded. "Well, we're in this thing sort of in the middle of Heaven and Hell, there's some angels and demons but they're outcasts, there's also monsters. Things from seemingly Tim Burton's mind, ya know?" I said, smirking, and he nodded processing it.

"One last question, what're you gonna waste it on?" Jay asked, and the man glared at Jay a bit. He turned to the group and they nodded. "Can you have, physical relations, with someone while you're dead?" He asked timidly, and I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

I looked over at Jay and he was chuckling, with a tint of red on his cheeks which I noted in my head. My laughter died down and I nodded. "Yes, we can have sex with other ghosts, and the undead. Wonderful use of your last question by the way, I haven't laughed like that in a while." I said, still with a grin on my face, and then I turned to Jay.

"So, you're now done with your questions, I have a date with this lovely lady, and we'll be going now." Jay said, and he put an arm around my shoulder, I winked at the ghost hunters and nodded.

"Anything you wanna say to us couple of dead people, say it now and quick." I said, and I could tell they were racking their minds. "When you die does it feel like anything other than what you said?" One of the volunteers asked, and my amused face vanished.

"Yeah. Basically, it feels like your soul is being ripped from your body. Like everything and nothing. Don't worry, you'll experience it soon enough, see ya!" I said with a sly smile, and we both transported.

Leaving Gregory and Juju to take care of the ghost hunters.

†

A.N: Please review!


	11. Isabella

A.N: I'm sorry for the sorta short chapter, the next one is longer and cuter, I promise! Enjoy!

†

Isabella, that's her name.

Bright and soft golden curls decorated her head. Joyous hazel eyes, and a plump curved figure. She honestly looked like Marylyn Monroe, and I most likely would've liked her prankster, energetic, quirky sort of personality.

That is, if she wasn't Mark's newest girlfriend.

However, even though I didn't like her, I didn't hate her either. I mean, I could easily loath May and Riley, they were bitchy sluts, but with Isabella. She was a brilliant girl, and I would love to spend some time with her, if she wasn't stealing Mark.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I was snapped out of my thoughts, and I smiled in the most friendliest manner I could muster. Mark had called me, I was undead, and I was meeting his new girlfriend. Ugh, I hated that word.

Girlfriend.

"Likewise, I'm Lenore, an old friend." I said, introducing myself, and she grinned at me. Damn her, being so nice. "Isabella, a new girlfriend." She said jokingly, and I let myself chuckle a little.

Just a little, I didn't want Mark to see that I actually sort of approved of his girlfriend.

"So, Mark, are you going to lead us to wherever you're taking us?" I asked, changing the subject, and he nodded. Gesturing with his arm old fashionably, and making me roll my eyes, while Isabella tried to hide adoring eyes and a swoon.

Mark led us to a small restaurant, and we sat down in a booth. Isabella and Mark on one side, and me by myself on the other. At least, I was by myself, until I heard an unfortunately familiar voice.

Jay.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mart is it? Lenore's told me so much about you, and who's this? I'm sorry I don't know about you?" Jay said, while sitting down next to me, and I stared at him with my mouth slightly agape.

How the hell was he undead? I didn't even know he had a forbidden poem! He noticed my expression, and broke out into a nervous grin, he hugged me with was awkward because we were sitting down.

"I haven't seen you in, like, forever! Where have you been, Lenore?" He said quickly, and I regained my composure. "Jason! Um, nowhere in particular." I turned to Mark, who was looking at me and Jay with slightly wide eyes, and Isabella was watching the scene curiously.

"Oh, Mark and Isabella, this is Jason. He went to high school with me, and it's Mark, Jay. Not Mart." I said, introducing them, and Jay seemed to glare a little at Mark.

Oh, geez, this was gonna be a long dinner.

"Nice to meet you both." Jay said cheerfully, and they both nodded at the undead perverted man. Who was acting so out of character, I almost wondered if this was the Jason Icole that I knew.

"Would any of you like something to drink?" A waiter that came up to our table asked, and I nodded, the others nodded also. "I'll have a plasma, and she'll have one too." Jay said, and my eyes widened, once again.

What did he just say?

I was surprised when the waiter jotted it down, like it was a normal drink to order. "I'll have a light sweet tea." Isabella said, somehow disregarding what Jay had just ordered, and Jay flashed a smirk at me. I relaxed, whatever he was doing it was allowing us to have plasma in The Normal.

"And I'll have a water." Mark said, and the waiter walked away with our orders. I let out a shaky breath and picked up the menu, skimming through it without really liking anything I looked at.

Jay pretended to notice this, and he looked over my shoulder from his own menu.

"You can eat, you know." He said jokingly, but passing an important piece of information to me, and I blinked a bit but nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Go back to your own menu." I joked back, and I started to look seriously at the food.

Well, that was a nice find, to know that I could actually eat. I finally decided on the butter squash ravioli, Isabella chose the tomato soup, Mark chose cold slaw sandwiches, and Jay chose the quail.

The waiter brought our drinks, and I sipped my plasma, I was almost surprised when it was actual plasma.

"So, how'd you guys meet, again?" I asked Isabella, and she smiled at me, apparently liking the story.

"Oh, I was in the carnival one time, and I was going to ride the ferris wheel alone, but Mark came and sat down with me. I guess that just started it all, and he asked me out on a date at the very top of the wheel. We spent that first date the rest of the night in the carnival, I had to push him, literately, to go on all the roller coasters." She explained, and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course." I said, and took another sip from my plasma, I glanced over at the boys who were exchanging different expressions. Jay was telling Mark he was an undead poltergeist like me, somehow, and Mark was telling him that he was suspicious about him.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Isabella asked me, and I was stunned for just a little bit. I wasn't stunned because of the question, I was stunned because she was obviously hinting that me and Jay were a couple, by her body language.

"I- uh, no." I said, almost nervously, and she nodded mockingly, she obviously didn't believe me. Then our food came, and Isabella prayed with Mark. Me and Jay just stayed silent and waited until they finished.

I stabbed the ravioli with the fork, and ate the edges first. I remembered, when I was a girl, I always ate ravioli that way. The edges first, then one side, the other side, and then I made the ravioli slide into my mouth with my teeth.

Weird, yes, I know.

I hadn't had ravioli in such a long time, and I felt it run down my throat with the sweet taste of butter squash.

"Is your ravioli good?" Jay asked, cutting up his quail, and I nodded. "It's very good, I haven't had ravioli in a long time." I said, and he took a bite. We started eating in an almost uncomfortable silence, two living and two undead people, two girls and two boys.

"So, how's your artistic career going, Mark?" I asked casually, and he glanced up from his cold slaw sandwich. "Good, currently I'm working on a billboard design for this company, I think they make candy." He answered, a little tense because of me, and I knew it was because of me.

He clearly thought I'd want to take him away for myself, away from Isabella, and thought I was obsessed with him. The truth is, I still loved him and I wanted to be with him, but I also wanted him to be happy and Isabella was making him happy.

"Nice." I muttered, and slowly ate another ravioli piece. "So, where did you meet Mark, Lenore?" Isabella asked, generally curious, and I thought a bit.

"He moved into the house me and my family moved out of. Loved the house so much I went back, he was home alone and we started talking." I said simply, it wasn't the truth because she couldn't handle the truth, not many people could.

She accepted it as the truth, and I continued eating. Taking a sip of my plasma, and glancing over at the boys. They'd been pretty quiet so far, especially Jay, which was odd.

"You thinking something, Jason? Mark? You've been pretty quiet." I said, turning my head towards them, and they glanced over at me. "Nothing, just eating. It's good. So, Lenore, I haven't seen you in a while, what've you been doing?" Mark answered, and I shrugged.

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that. Not much though." I answered, shrugging the question off, I mean. What was I supposed to do? Tell Isabella, a young innocent girl, that I'm undead, and a poltergeist? Oh, yeah, that's be a wonderful conversation.

"Yeah, me too." Jay commented, and I tried to hide my smirk. His last gig was the ghost hunter scaring that we did, and that was pretty fun, I had to admit.

We finished and they brought the dessert menus, I secretly wanted to order them all, they looked so good and it had been a long time since I had something sweet. I chose the sweetest thing I could find, a hot fudge sunday shake with extra cherries.

Isabella chose apple pie crisp with vanilla ice cream.

Mark chose a chocolate strawberry malt, and Jay chose a banana creme sunday with extra hot fudge. It was so sweet, I loved it, and I made a small rumble in the back of my throat in content.

"Good?" I laughed at Jay's remark, and remembered that I shouldn't act like an undead girl that hasn't had a sweet in God knows when. "Oh, yeah, I haven't had something this sweet in so long. Yours good?" Jay nodded, and took a full bite of his own sunday.

Isabella chuckled at our friendly chat, and I knew she assumed something that wasn't there. I rolled my eyes. "Isn't what you're thinking, Isabella." I commented, and she shrugged before taking a bite out of her own apple pie dessert.

Later on, the boys fought over who was gonna pay, and eventually Mark won the argument and payed, Jay didn't really care but liked to rile Mark up. I knew he was jealous of him, because he had my heart, and Jay was only just starting to pull on those chains he had around it.

"See you later, Lenore?" Isabella asked, as we were going to go our own ways. I shrugged, and a small smirk appeared on my face.

"Maybe, I guess it's possible. Here's my number." I said and I handed her a piece of paper with my cellphone's number on it. What? You think I'm a poltergeist and I don't have a phone? The number was 000-446-789.

"Thanks, I'll text you my number." She replied, while taking the paper, and I nodded. Then we said our goodbyes, and turned around. Jay walked beside me, away from the two.

Once we were out of hearing range, I looked over at Jay. "I didn't know you had a forbidden poem, mr. Icole." I said, and he chuckled, slightly nervously. "Yeah, Maryanne, she's an angel now and read my poem, which I just made because I wanted to meet Mark finally." He explained shortly, and I wondered something, I got up the nerve to ask it.

"You guys still married?" He shook his head quickly. "No, no, no, it's 'til dead do you part' ya know, they take it literately and it's an actual law. It was an arranged marriage, we never truly loved each other. We were married because my parents and her parents were good friends, and me and Maryanne were good friends growing up so they thought it was a good idea. We didn't want to upset our parents, so we agreed. When she died later on of pneumonia, like Gregory, she became an angel and went back to her maiden name, Molcaz. That reminds me, what's Mark and Isabella's last name?" He explained, and I thought about the last names.

"Mark's is Oled, and Isabella's, I think is Thornic. Why?" I glanced over at him, and he shrugged. "I think last names are interesting. I like yours, and I like mine. I hate Molcaz and Oled, and I think Thornic is something straight out of a fantasy novel."

He paused, and then continued. "So, I was wondering, um. Would you wanna go on another date with me?" I thought a little bit, and narrowed my eyes at him.

He gave me his best innocent face that he could manage, and unfortunately it looked forced. "I don't know if I can trust you, I barely know you, sir. Can you do anything to make me trust you?" I said, in an acting damsel in distress sort of tone in my voice, and I saw Jay swallow in nervousness.

He lifted my chin, and kissed me.

It hadn't been the first time, but it seemed sweeter this time. Either he was in love with me, or I was just tasting the banana fudge sunday on his lips.

He pulled back and gave me a small bite on my bottom lip before opening his eyes at the same time I did.

"Hm, I guess that earns you a second date. Besides, you seem like you had this planned." I chuckled, at the look on his face, and he grabbed my hand, pulling me down the street.

And I wondered, what _did_ he have planned?

†

A.N: Cliffhanger! Just wanted to let you know I WILL NOT BE UPDATING NEXT WEDNESDAY! I will be updating either on Sunday the fifth, or Monday the sixth. Because I'll be at summer camp.


	12. Dates and Decisions

A.N: I got back from camp, so here's the next chapter, I'm sorry if the next chapter is also late, I'm working on it as fast as I can! This is an original story, so I own it, but it was inspired by the song: "Lenore's Song" by YUNYU.

†

My mouth was slightly agape at the sight in front of me, how could he have known? I never told him, did I? I wondered hard and as quick as I could, did I ever tell him that my favorite place when I was little was an amusement park?

And not just any amusement park, The Dragon's Castle, a small little carnival park that was set just about eight miles from my house.

"How- how did you know about this?" I asked, in awe and in confusion. Jay only wore a grin on his undead face.

"I didn't, I just thought an amusement park would be fun, and this was the closest to your house so I figured you'd gone here before." He said, like it was the easiest thing to deduce in the world.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I used to go here all the time. So, are we gonna go in or what?!" I said excitedly running to the entrance, and Jay running after me.

I heard him laughing his head off behind me, and I looked back with an uncontrollable grin on my face. I hadn't been here in ages, I could actually go on my favorite rides again!

Jay payed for me and we got our wristbands, we went in. I barely noticed Jay holding my hand, and watching my bright face. "I don't know my way around, you wanna show me what your favorite rides are?" He asked, and I started running while dragging him behind me.

I dragged him to my first favorite ride, The Fire Swings. They had double swings and single swings, we got in line and I took a single swing, Jay took one behind me.

I closed my eyes as it got faster and higher up, just the sensation of going through the air, I used to love it as a kid and wasn't surprised I still do.

After it slowed down, I grabbed Jay's hand and ran over to The Spider Legs. A compartment fit for two that was attached on some bars that looked like spider legs, they spun around and the compartment also spun around.

Jay and I got in the compartment, I flashed a grin at him, and he flashed a grin back, showing his silver tooth. The ride started and it went faster, and faster. Jay kept bumping into me because of the spinning, but I didn't mind, I was laughing too hard to even notice sometimes.

It slowly came to a halt, and again I grabbed Jay's hand and ran to the next ride. It was my absolute favorite, they called it The UFO.

You would go inside the disk shaped ride, and on the wall was ceiling high pads, that you stood on, with your back leaning on it. It would spin, and it would spin so fast that the pull at the wall made you stick to the wall like glue.

The pads were attacked to rails that slid up and down depending on the level of pressure against you, and all the while loud rock music played banging in your ears.

I grinned at Jay's cautious look, he obviously had been in an amusement park before, but probably not the most recent rides, and besides, he died a long time ago.

"Is this thing, safe?" He asked, and I laughed at him, making him blush. Can you believe that? "Of course it is, silly. C'mon, lets go, it's my favorite." I said, and he instantly ran up the stairs to the UFO, I followed him with my grin almost reaching my ears.

We stood next to each other, and he looked nervously at me. "No seat belts? Overhead restraints? What kind of ride is this?" He asked me half jokingly, and I rolled my eyes.

"The best kind of ride. Gravitational pull is your seat belt, by the way, it's completely safe. Besides," I lowered my voice. "We're already dead." He shrugged, and then the ride started.

I tried not to laugh again as his eyes widened at the sudden movement. It started going faster, and the music blared in our ears. I glanced over at Jay's expression, and it read surprise and enjoyment, but a little shock when the pads went upward.

I put my hands folded on my stomach, and my knees were bent as I inched towards the top of my pad. Jay looked over at me, and tried to mirror my movements, except he wasn't as fast as me and I reached the top first.

I grinned at him, and he grinned back, as he reached the top next to me. Then we went back down, he went first and then me. The music was blaring in our ears and it suddenly stopped, so did the ride.

We went on it, about four more times.

"Okay, _now_ I see why this is your favorite ride." Jay said, as we got out of our last time, and I nodded with a smug grin. "I knew you'd like it." I announced, and then I saw another one of my favorite rides.

It was named The Haunted Log.

It was a dark and wild ride, with things that popped out everywhere in the dimly lit building that looked like a large tree stump. It was like a dark version of Splash Mountain from Disney Land that reminded me of my favorite holiday, Halloween.

"C'mon, this is another favorite of mine." I said, and dragged him quickly over to the line. "What's this ride, looks kinda spooky." He said, sizing the ride up, and I smiled.

"Oh, it is. Probably not as spooky as you, or me. But spooky enough." I said, and it was our turn. Jay sat down in the front, because I blocked his way to the back, and then I sat down in the front also.

In between his legs, and with my back rested on his chest.

I heard his breath hitch and I shifted, ever so slightly, but it made him stop breathing. The log moved, and we went out into the stream, the waves making us rock.

We went into the small dark opening in the side of the large trunk shaped building, and Jay wrapped his arms around my mid-section, I smirked.

"You scared, Icole?" I asked, and I felt him shake his head. "I just couldn't find a place to put my hands." He muttered into my curls, and I felt my cheeks warm up. We went up the first ramp, and I had to put all my weight on Jay's chest.

I rested my hands on the bar at the side of the log, and it hesitated at the very top, before dropping almost vertically on a rail down into the dark river below. We didn't scream, instead we laughed while the people in the back of the log screamed, and we got a bit wet from the splash down.

Then we started slowly drifting along the river, that twisted and winded different turns. Mechanical monsters, and recorded roars surrounded us, I remembered almost every single one of them, some of them were new.

Then we took a sharp turn and went up another ramp, to the outside of the stump. The ramp continued, and curved around the stump to the very top of it, before we were looking down at the big drop.

Two mechanical flaps stopped us at the very tip of going down, and I felt the front of the log where I was, want to tip over.

"Ready, blue jay?" I asked, and he chuckled, while holding me tighter. We went down, and I closed my multi-colored eyes. I focused on the instinctual lurch of my stomach when we rose just inches off the seat and then crashed down into the splash down point.

Just to rise up again, on a small hill, and come crashing down again. My stomach lurched again, except it was slightly numb, and I knew it was because I was dead. I couldn't change that, I could become undead, but that wasn't the same as being alive.

My stomach could lurch all it wants, it wouldn't change that fact.

I was soaked, and we stepped out of the log. I grinned at him, and he grinned back at me. I took his hand, and ran to The Dragon Circle. It was a never ending roller coaster, just going in an endless loop, and I dragged him over to the line.

"This looks kind of, stomach twisting." I raised an eyebrow at his choice of words, and shrugged. "I like stomach twisting." I commented, and it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. It was our turn and we sat across from each other.

The roller coaster was in different sections, like a train it had two seats facing two other seats in square booths. Except they had over head restraints, and also there wasn't a table in front of us.

I pulled the restraint over my head, and grinned at Jay who looked just a little bit nervous. It started as just a little rock, and then we went full around for a couple times. I grinned, and smiled at his smiling face.

It was like time slowed down, and I saw him for the first time. The small cow lick turn that his shaggy brown hair, the bright shine his dark green, slightly hazel eyes made when he was smiling. His silver tooth, which I saw was actually a canine tooth, on his right side.

I never really realized it before, but he actually was pretty attractive. The ride came to a halt, and we both got out. Suddenly I felt that I was going back to ghost form, and I grabbed his hand again, then I ran to a corner in the back of the park.

"Mark's saying my poem." I said, and a dark tornado rose around my feet, and as it rose the pain throughout my body did too. I gritted my teeth and tried not to scream, I felt Jay hugging me but the pain was numbing my entire being.

It was like I was burning up, it was a new pain than the sharp aches I was used to, and I whimpered when it switched to a steady throbbing pain in my stomach.

Maybe my other, lower regions.

"Are you okay, Lenore?" Jay asked, seeing that the worst of it had passed, and I opened my eyes. I couldn't even remember that I had closed them during all the pain, I looked around and realized that Jay had transported back from the amusement park to his apartment.

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout me, 'kay?" I said, shakily, and he shook his head and looked at me with pity. "Oh, my magnificent Lenore, I'll probably never stop worrying about you. I just wanna wrap you up in bubble wrap and tie you to a chair." He smirked.

"Maybe a bed."

I rolled my eyes, but smirked back at him, and I weakly hit his arm. "Perv." I insulted, and he faked being hurt, he gave me a puppy dog look. "Don't give me that, you should know you're a perv." I said, not reacting to his puppy dog look, and he shrugged.

"Worth a try, you know." He said, and then he grabbed my hand and took me over to another room. I was face to face with a beautiful woman, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Fluffed up white wings, and a halo, wearing an ankle long white dress.

She was an angel, and I was a poltergeist.

I was raped and stabbed, she died from an illness.

I wondered again, why did Jay want me? "Oh, um, hello. You must be Maryanne." I said, finding my voice, and she nodded with a smile. "Yes, I am, you must be Lenore. Jason has told me many things about you." She said, and I raised my eyebrow at both of them.

"Really? Good things, hopefully." I joked, and she laughed a bit. It sounded like bells, good god. Was this really what I had to live up to?

"Yes, good things. I'm just here to say Jason's poem and I have to get back to the Lord." She said, and it made it awkward for me. I hadn't prayed in, I don't know, since I died? Did I even pray when they were stabbing me to death?

"Of course." I muttered respectfully, and she turned to Jason with a smile.

"Jason the jaded

Jason the faded

Jason the shot

Just for a plot."

A familiar wind picked up around their feet, except it wasn't the violent grey that I was familiar with, but instead a calm white.

"You're leaving

You're leaving

No longer breathing."

I loved the poem so far, who knew that Jay was a poet also? Well, probably not as good as me, and probably hadn't written a poem instead of his forbidden poem, but it was pretty good.

I watched as the white wind grew faster.

"Leave your jealousy

Leave your tricks

Leave your love

Not just for kicks."

I smiled at Jay, he had just written this poem, and he obviously had me in mind when he did so.

It was so sweet, and I was touched.

"Leave now Jason

Leave now Jason."

The wind suddenly turned more violent, reminding me of my own wind.

"Forever in love

And forever chasin'."

I blushed and the wind covered them both, making me involuntarily shield my eyes, and then I saw through my eyelids that the light diminished. I fluttered open my eyes and saw both of them there, I smiled at both of them.

"It was nice to meet you, finally, but I'm sorry, I have to go now. Goodbye to you both." Maryanne said, and she disappeared in a bright golden light. I blinked at the place where she had previously been, and then I looked over at Jay.

I smiled, and then we walked into the living room in a sweet silence.

"So, Lenore. I'm gonna be blunt with you, 'kay?" He said, and we sat down on his couch, I looked down and nodded. "I'm tired, you're a real hard girl to please, and I want to know if I'm doing this for something or I'm just doing it for nothing. I want you to, um." He paused, and looked into me, straight into my mismatched eyes.

"To be my bond."

He said it as quickly as he could, and he snapped his eyes shut, not to look at me straight in the eye in case I didn't accept him. My eyes widened, and I drew a shaky breath.

He wanted me, so be his bond?

I was speechless, my mind drew up blank cards, and I just sat there like a stupid idiot. My mouth was dry, and I ran my tongue around it, trying to make words with my lips.

"I- I'll give you my answer in the morning. I just, need some time. To think, you know, Jay." I said as calmly as I could, and he snapped his head up to look at me. I saw in his eyes that he thought I would turn him down, just like that, and I looked down, breaking eye contact.

I transported without saying another word, and I appeared, laying down on my bed. I closed my eyes, and put on some music. It helped me think, and right now, I really needed to think.

Hard.

It was about, oh, four or five hours of thinking. When I finally came up with a conclusion, a decision, and I opened my eyes. I smiled, and glanced over at the desk.

I grabbed a piece of white paper, and. . .

I started writing.

†

I woke up looking into the dark green eyes that I knew belonged to Jason.

I smiled, and simply gave him the page that I had been writing on last night, I must've fallen asleep at my desk. He took the paper, and looked at it questionably.

"Read it, I wrote it for you." I whispered, and the blue haze of the odd lights outside shown through my windows. Jay set his eyes on the words on the paper, my slightly slanted handwriting, and impressive steady pace of the poem.

He drunk in the words, and I watched him with sleepy, yet alert green and blue eyes. I recited the poem in my head, going over the words, looking for fault that I had possibly missed.

Blue jay

Blue jay

You never left

You always stayed.

I always loved another

Loved you like a brother

But now I see the other

Loves another

Now, what do I do?

I like you, Jay

I really do

And now I have the other shoe

I'm in Mark's position now.

Isabella's the only ignorant one

So happy and carefree

She's the girl who has Mark's hand

Once upon a time that was me.

I know you love me

Just took me some time to see

Is there anyway this is a dream? I've done so many mistakes

But this one takes the cake.

You're luring eyes

As deep as seas

But I still can't see

Why do you want me?

I've been battered

I've been bruised

I've been raped

And I've been broken

Will you bring back what was stolen?

Now I see

That you were just alone

From dust to bone

A bond hard as stone.

I'm not accepting

But I'm not refusing

Just need a little defusing

Before I do any choosing.

Just need to sort things out

I hope you understand

I can't have any doubt.

I made my decision, and my decision was to not make any decisions yet. I had fallen desperately in love with Mark Oled, but he didn't love me back, and I had to accept that fact.

Don't misunderstand, please, I still love Mark much more than Jason. But I see a brighter future, and an even bigger concept of love in Jay and I's future, than Mark and I's future.

He wasn't a pervert anymore, well, not usually. I could see that he actually liked me, and I wasn't accepting his suddenly offer, I was just saying that I'd think about it.

I wanted Mark to love me, but that would be tearing Mark from Isabella, and even for me. A broken hearted murderer, couldn't do that to them.

To him, or even to her.

As soon as he finished reading it, he smiled at me, and shrugged. "I can't make you decide, I guess. Just keep me in the loop, 'kay?" He asked, and I nodded. "Okay, I'll do that." He nodded, and then transported. Probably to his own apartment.

I sighed, and trudged over to my bedroom. I fell down on my soft bed, and looked up at the plain white ceiling. I sighed, and closed my eyes.

I still didn't know what to do with these boys, these emotions, and just this whole stupid frigging afterlife.

Who knew death could be so much like life?

†

A.N: There you go, please review, it'll make me write faster!


	13. The Final Answer

A.N: Here we go, chapter 14. I hope you like it and the conclusion, the next chapter will be the epilog and at the end of the epilog I will put the lyrics to the song that inspired me to write this story. This is an original story, but the song that inspired me is: "Lenore's Song" by YUNYU.

†

I turned to the only person I'd ever gone to in my whole life and afterlife for advice.

My older brother, Greg.

I hadn't seen him in such a long time, since they moved out, but now that I could go to them I could go see him. He was probably, forty? Forty-five? Around that age. He could probably handle seeing the ghost of his murdered sister, right? I shrugged, and transported to him.

He was in a large living room, on a couch, with a woman on his right side. His arm was over her shoulder, and they were watching a movie. Then, in ran a cute little girl in a dark purple and blue dress. She looked around nine, and looked a lot like Greg, a little bit of the woman but mostly Greg.

"Daddy, the big monsters are back, and they're chasing me." She said in a cutely high pitched voice to Greg, and she jumped on his lap. He paused the movie, and I watched the scene play out.

He gave the girl a spray bottle, and said if she sprayed that under her bed, the monsters would go away. I smirked at the cute scene, and she ran to go spray under her bed. I watched the family for the remainder of the evening, they seemed so happy, and yet.

I didn't envy them.

I didn't envy them for their happiness, their love, or even them being human and living. I sighed, and finally, Greg was alone.

He was walking their dog, Dug, a German Shepard. I appeared to him, but not suddenly, I just appeared as a young woman also walking in the night coming towards him on the sidewalk.

I stopped in front of him, and he stopped too, most likely confused about why I had stopped. I was wearing a hooded jacket, and dark blue jeans with comfortable sneakers. My hood was up, and I pushed it back to look my brother in the eye. He gasped and took a step back, I only smiled sadly.

"Long time no see, Greg." I greeted, like I hadn't seen him in only a year or so, and not more like- I didn't even know how long. "It has, Lenore." He said back, in a shaky voice, and Dug was sniffing at me suspiciously.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited sooner, I've been. Busy. I've actually come here for advice." I said guiltily, and I looked down. Damn, I should've visited him sooner, come to say; "hello," or something.

The only reason I came was for advice, and I couldn't look him in the eye because of that fact. All the sudden I felt warm and strong arms wrap around my being, my eyes and mouth widened in shock. He pulled back after a bit, and smiled. "Ask me anything, anything at all."

"How do I choose between two guys I love, when the one I truly love doesn't love me and the one I partially love truly loves me?" I ask straight away, and I stunned him with the blunt and surprising question.

"What have you been getting into lately, Lenore?" He asked, and I laughed pitifully. "Well, there's Mark, and then there's Jason. He's a poltergeist who lives next to me. Mark has this girlfriend, Isabella, and I don't know if Jay'll really be with me forever if we bond together." I explained, and he sighed.

"That really is a hard one, Lenore, and I really don't know what to say. But, I think you should get to know each guy better and try to find out what you mean to them, I guess." He said, awkwardly trying to give me advice. I hugged him again.

"Thanks for the advice, I just needed someone else's opinion." I said, and he rubbed my back, though I was only energy to him. "Lenore?" I made a small "hmm" to tell him I was listening.

"There's something I need to tell you, and it's probably not the best time but I think the sooner I tell you the longer you can think about it." He said, and I looked into his eyes with concerned curiosity.

"What is it? Tell me." I said, and he looked down, anywhere but my eyes in distress. He knew something I didn't and he knew it would be upsetting for me. He took in a breath and composed himself.

"The boys who murdered you are getting out of their prison sentence. They're leaving prison the day after tomorrow." I didn't say anything, I made no expression, and I didn't even flinch at the mention of my murderers.

"I see. Are you concerned for me? What I might do?" I asked quietly, and he looked at me, surprised at my question. "W-why would I be concerned?" He answered my question with a question and I looked him straight in the eye.

"Because I murdered Raman, and I have very persuasive thoughts about doing the same to the boys who stabbed me." I confessed, and he was taken aback at my words.

I wasn't surprised, it wasn't every day you find out your sister is a murderer.

I turned away from his startled, disturbed, and speechless face. "I should be going. I have a lot on my mind and I have a lot of plans ahead of me." I turned my head towards him, and I knew he was frowning at me.

"I'll visit you again, as many times as I can." I suddenly laughed as a million blood lusted thoughts ran through my mind like a train off it's tracks.

"But I have a few, _friends_ to visit."

†

I was blinded with my pent up rage at the men who killed me. Also the confusion and frustration involving Jason and Mark only added to my blood lust. I found them outside of prison, on a bus, going to a motel since their family most likely wasn't going to let them into their home.

They were older now, I hardly knew it was them, if it wasn't for the aura of prison all around them I probably wouldn't have known they were my murderers. I stood next to them, invisible and glaring into their eyes.

They knew someone was watching them, I could see that they were fidgeting and their eyes were shifting side to side. There was four of them.

One had shaggy brown hair, dark rings around his brown eyes, tight jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. His name was Alex.

The next one had short black hair, narrowed sharp blue eyes, and casual slightly baggy clothes. His name was Lewis.

The third one had light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and new ironed clothes. His name was Charlie.

The last one had sandy blonde hair, light green eyes, and was wearing heavy black clothing. His name was Mason.

They made their way into the motel, and I followed them to the front desk. They got one room, for all of them. They were a tight knit group, even through high school and prison, and the hanging guilt of murdering an innocent girl.

My mind was full of ways that I could torture them, full of ways that I could hurt them, yet. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. They were just high schoolers when they killed me, and they thought I was a horrible person, they thought I was a bitch. They were also drunk, and they had knives.

Not a good combination.

Plus, that was a long time ago, and they probably learned their lesson, right? I sighed, and laid down on the floor of their motel. I glanced as they took turns going to the bathroom to strip and take showers.

If I was a pervert like Jay, and they were women, he would've been in there like a bee and a honey cone. I didn't really feel that turned on though, especially when I was thinking about how these men were the men who murdered me. That would be kind of twisted.

"You guys want something for dinner?" Charlie asked, and they all shook their head. He shrugged and walked out the door, I wondered whether I should leave or stay, and I decided on staying. I looked over at the three other men, and I sighed yet again.

I appeared to them, in the same dress that I was wearing when they killed me. I was laying down, and I locked all the doors. They all were staring at me, speechless and shocked.

"Long time no see, boys." I said, glancing over at them like this was the most casual thing in the world, like this was what happened every day.

"I see you've got out of prison, for killing me. Good for you. Charlie went to dinner, but I've got you three, I guess." I said, and they all were still staring at me intently.

"Y-you're tha-that girl we k-killed." Lewis said suddenly, and I raised an eyebrow. "That's all I am? That girl you all killed? You don't even know my name? Disappointing." I said, my voice was monotone, and my hands were behind my head, propped up against the wall.

"You're a ghost, how?" Mason asked, and I shrugged. "I dunno, you stabbed me, I died, poof. I'm a ghost." Mason narrowed his eyes and stepped forward towards me. He waved a hand through my face, and I smiled.

"I'm not an illusion or something, Mason." I said, and then Alex came over to me. "What do you want with us? We're sorry, we spent our time, what do you want?" I looked at him, and I thought a little bit about that. Why was I there? I shrugged yet again.

"I dunno. Bored, I guess. There is that small part of me that wants to kill all four of you in a horrific fashion, but I don't know if I should kill you, or torture you, or mentally torture you." I said, and then I looked down at my dress, I made a face at it.

Then I made my clothes turn to slightly tight dark blue bootcut jeans, and a lightly loose but also tight blue camouflaged T-shirt. My hair was a bit messy, but I didn't mind.

"Much better. Oh, by the way, remember Raman? Or, Rat. The guy who told you to stab me to death? Yeah, I killed him." They all gawked at me, and I rolled my eyes. "You guys weren't that good of friends with him, were you?" They shook their heads, a little more relaxed.

"I only killed him because he was a bastard and abused me." I said simply, and they all sat down on the bed, I sighed. "I was planning to just follow you and kill you, maybe torture you. Not talk to you, that wasn't part of the plan. But, whatever. I've steamed off now." I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Well, it was nice to see you're out of prison for killing me, boys. See you later." I waved and then Charlie opened the door, he saw me and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Whoa, who's the babe?" He said, and I rolled my eyes. "The one you killed on prom night." I said, in a sickly sweet voice, and he was shocked to say the least. "Like I said, gotta go guys, I'll drop in later." I said, and then I transported to The Dragon's Castle.

It was dark, and the amusement park was closed up. I was still confused, and frustrated, but my anger had died down. I don't know, it wasn't them I was angry at, it was myself, or some other psychological crap.

Well, I guess I was angry at myself because I didn't know what to do. Should I take my chances with Mark because I loved him so much and for so long, but with a higher chance of rejection.

Or should I choose Jay because even though I love him less than Mark because there's a less chance of him rejecting me? I growled, horrible, horrible, horrible death love.

Love of death.

I shook my head at my fantastic luck in guys, and my horrific indecisiveness regarding, basically everything. I looked around the abandoned amusement park, and I sat down in one of the roller coasters. It was so quiet, and I closed my eyes and my head bowed slightly, then.

"No! Help!" My head snapped up and I looked around, trying to find the source of the cry for help. I saw a couple of flashlight lights behind me and I floated over to them, I saw three teenage guys and a young woman.

They started undressing her, and my shock turned to anger quickly. I flew over to them and grabbed them by the back of their shirts. I was still invisible as I picked them up and put them on the roller coaster.

I overrode the system and made it go twice as fast as it was supposed to, they clung to the car while screaming their lungs out. I left them to see how the young woman was doing, but I couldn't find her, she must've run off somewhere.

I turned back to the guys, and stopped the roller coaster on a dime. They were dizzy and nauseated, I appeared to them, angry and with my hands on my hips. I didn't hurt them that bad, I only beat them up with my paranormal power fists, and tortured them mentally with vivid nightmares of their past memories that they loathed.

Okay, I might've gone a little overboard, but the anger from my frustration and confusion came back and those rapist punks deserved it. I watched them run away, and I smirked.

"I'll be watching you!" I shouted after them, even though I wouldn't, just the thought would probably scare them. "Ya know, I'd rather you be watching me, but if that's how you feel and everything." I turned around and chuckled at Jay's pervy joke. I walked over to him.

"When'd you get here?" I asked, wondering if he'd seen me beating them up. "Since you stopped the coaster." I rubbed the back of my neck and shrugged. "Yeah, I was just a little frustrated, and stuff." He raised an eyebrow and started walking around the park, I followed him.

"About what?" He asked, probably knowing the answer, and I shrugged. "I don't know. A lot of things. Today's been a pretty busy day anyway. I visited my brother, then I visited the guys who stabbed me to death, saved a girl from being raped like me, and wallowed in my own afterlife." He was sort of surprised, but I couldn't blame the guy, I would be too if it hadn't happened to me.

"You visited the guys who killed you? Even _I_ don't have the balls to meet the sniper who shot me." He said, and I shook my head with a small laugh. "I only visited them because I thought that I would kill them. But when I saw them I got all pitiful and let them live." I said, and then I looked up and realized he had led me to The UFO.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. We floated through the walls of the ride, and I looked around the abandoned disk shaped building. "Why'd you bring me here? It's just abandoned." He shrugged, and then started the ride up with a single snap of his fingers.

I grinned and leaned against the panel, with Jay next to me, grinning ear to ear. The UFO had spun the fastest I've ever felt it spin, and I laughed because it was so fun. It was definitely the highlight of my day, a day that would've been the worst day ever if Jay hadn't shown up.

I looked over at the pervy ghost, and I found that he was already looking at me, still grinning. The panels went up, and down, with the rock music blasting in our ears making us unable to hear anything else.

I went against the gravitational pull, and I flipped over onto Jay, making it like I was laying on him. I looked up at his surprised, yet very happy face. My hands were under my chin, and my knees were on each of his sides, my legs were bent and my feet curled into his inner thighs.

I smirked at him, and grinned. I mouthed the words; "Thank you." And he simply kissed my nose, making me laugh. The ride slowly slowed down, and he hugged me from behind. I could hear, and feel, that he was laughing, and it was contagious.

"Jay, this felt like the worst day ever. And then you showed up and, well, made me laugh despite all of it." I said, and I let myself lean against him, putting my arms on his arms which were wrapped around my waist.

"Well, I'm glad that I could make you smile." He whispered in my ear, and I bit my lower lip. I hadn't decided anything yet, but Jay was pushing me over to his side. He actually loved me, even though I'm dead, ugly, a poltergeist, a murderer, and just someone who you probably wouldn't wanna go out with.

Mark didn't know how much I loved him, and he loved Isabella now, instead of me. He was sweet, dark minded, he didn't fear death, he was aggressive, and he had been my friend when I was as naive as him when I had just died.

But, I had grown mature in all the years I'd been dead, and his innocent mind was now, a bit unattractive. Also his love for another woman, was now thoroughly getting in the way of any hope for me to be with him.

If I shut Jay out and tried to break Isabella and Mark apart, it would most likely end up with Mark loathing me and him eventually going back to Isabella. I closed my eyes in thought, and Jay held me, though I didn't know if he knew I was thinking at the pace of a fast tracked train.

Trying to go after Mark would be suicidal to my emotions, but letting Jay be with me like he obviously wanted to be, would most likely lead a happier road. I turned to the man who had been holding me, and I kissed him passionately.

He responded almost instantly, and I smiled as he sent butterfly kisses down my neck. I put my arms around his neck, and my fingers got lost in his hair.

"Yes." I whispered in his ear, and he stopped suddenly.

"Yes, what?" He asked cautiously looking into my eyes with hope, and I hugged him.

"Yes, I'll be your bond."

†

A.N: Please review!


	14. Bonded Together Forever

A.N: I know I said that this chapter would be the epilog, but I kind of got carried away, so the next chapter will be the epilog, this time for certain. I'll be posting it right after this one.

†

"Don't worry, dear, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Maryanne cooed, and I looked down at my cream colored wedding dress.

Even though it was the afterlife, and it wasn't a wedding ceremony but a bonding ceremony, they still had the regular dress for the bride.

It was strapless and a corset fashion, though loose enough to let me breath. When the corset ended around my pelvic bone and the fabric was silky and ended around my mid-calf in frills.

On my feet I was wearing slightly high heels that wrapped around my feet, and it had laces on each side which crisscrossed up my calves two times.

Around my neck was a necklace that Jay had gotten me, it looked like something that should've been on an Egyptian princess. It was gold, red, and black striped, with dark silver chains.

My makeup was easy enough, just some natural color tones, pale enough to match my own skin. The only part of my makeup that I actually liked was my lipstick, it was blood apple red and stuck to my lips naturally.

My hair was up in it's curliest, and I had gotten it cut, so it was just an inch or so above my shoulders. Personally, I'd always secretly slightly detested my extremely thick and curly hair, but apparently men loved it, especially Jason. So, I made it extra curly for the bonding ceremony.

The ceremony wasn't just any old wedding ceremony though, it consisted of three different events, each one of them binding our souls together with an invincible and invisible chain.

I was brought back to the reality of the situation when Maryanne began tending to my nails. She was really into this whole bonding ceremony, even though I was bonding with her ex.

She turned my nails bright red and gold to match my necklace, and I blinked at them for a second in astonishment. I never knew our paranormal powers could do that, or was it just for angels?

I shrugged it off and let her do the same for my toenails, day dreaming about the man I was going to spend the rest of my afterlife with.

Jason Gregorio Icole.

I hadn't seen him all day, on account for him saying it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding in her wedding dress, I think he just wanted to be awed by me all dressed up.

"You look even more beautiful on my wedding day, that was an excellent choice of a dress." Maryanne commented, and I smiled at her. She'd been a friend and had supported us ever since we told her about the engagement three months ago, which surprised me considering that she was an angel and had Godly duties, along with the fact I was bonding with her ex-husband.

For that I made her my bridesmaid, she accepted my offer and I let her do most of the decisions that I didn't really care about. "Thank you so much, Maryanne. It's been a very long and excruciating process for just one day, but now that it's finally here, well. It feels really good." She smiled back at me, and nodded.

"You're welcome." She replied humbly, and then she looked over towards the main area and aisle that I would be walking down soon, located in a large church in the center of The Middle. "I'm going to see how everyone's doing." She said, and then she left me to stare in the mirror.

"Look at me now, mom, dad. I'm getting married, even though I'm dead. He's a pervert, and I'm sure he's excited for the honeymoon, but. He's a good guy, and he loves me. He's also a poltergeist, like me, and he likes to scare people. Perfect match, huh?" I talked to myself, and I thought of the honey moon.

I was nervous to say the least. Yeah, I've slept with him before, but I was drunk the last time. This time, I'd be conscious, and he was possessive as he was aggressive. I was nervous, sue me.

I ran my fingers through my hair, and then I drank some of my water, trying to make me less nervous about the actual bonding process, and not the events after.

We were spending our honeymoon in an abandoned cabin in some woods, Jay didn't give me an exact location, just that it was a cabin, it had a bed, and a fireplace. Romantic, huh? But, even though I was nervous about it, I was also looking forward to spending more time with him.

"We're all ready if you are, Lenore." Maryanne told me, jerking me out of my thoughts, and I grinned at her. "As ready as I'll ever be, even though it's not much." I tried to laugh away my nervousness, but it didn't really help.

"Come on. We can't have the bonding ceremony without the blushing bride." I scoffed while I went over to her. "Blushing? I don't think anyone as pale as me could even blush light pink." I joked with her, and I took my position behind the doors until it was my turn to walk down the aisle.

I couldn't believe it, I was walking down the aisle, of my own bonding ceremony. Jay was at the end, next to the priest, and he was smiling at me. I smiled back at him and I stood across from him. Maryanne was behind me, as my bridesmaid. Gregory was behind Jay, as his best man.

"We will now begin our ceremony with the sacred vows, Jason would you begin?" The priest started, and Jay nodded. It's funny, we wrote our own vows and for the first time I could remember, writing was a pain.

"I've never written vows before, but I will do my best. I pledge to you, Lenore Maulren Mourn, to be faithful to you, to love and care for you, to never put you in any kind of danger, physically or emotionally. I will protect you from harm and I will never raise my voice unless needed. I will cherish you and everything you cherish, and I will love you no matter what. I will also make sure you are never _ever_ bored." I smiled at him, and shook my head lightly.

Of course he would add a joke at the end, he probably thought of it as perverted. The priest nodded to me, and I nodded back.

"Jason Gregorio Icole, I pledge my undoubting love to you, my connection with you as a bond will never fade, and I will never hurt you in any way or fashion. I love you with all my heart and I vow to keep that love fresh and new. We've had so many happy times together and you're the only one who can make me truly happy, I've realized that now and that's why I'm pledging my undying love to you. Jason Gregorio Icole, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my afterlife with you." I saw tears in his eyes but he didn't let them fall, and I smirked because of them. I wasn't crying, even though I felt like it.

"We will now conduct the second event, telling each other one of your secrets." I took a deep breath, and I looked into his gorgeous green eyes. Damn those green eyes.

"I didn't like you when we first met." His eyes widened in surprise, and his eyebrows rose up. I bit my bottom lip, and then my nervousness went away when he started chuckling.

"I, fantasized, about you in the middle of the night. When we first met." I raised an eyebrow at him with a mischievous smirk, and I snickered a little bit. "Not anymore?" I said under my breath, and I swear I saw him blush his cheeks off for a moment.

"All right, now. We have the last event, and most important event, the synching of souls." I bit my lip again, the nervousness of this. It's the decision of the lord now. You see, with the synching of souls, it's the last event for a reason.

It takes nearly an hour to completely conduct it, and during the process the bride and the groom who are synching souls are in a comatose state. But, I've heard stories of how they delved into each other's souls, and each other's minds.

The truth about every living truth they had done, what they hadn't done, the truth about their lives and the truth about their deaths. I was nervous, not of what I would find when I entered his mind, but what he would find out about me.

About my past, about what I did. He knew I killed Raman, but that's not the only sin I've committed. That, and if our binding wasn't God's will, he wouldn't complete the binding ceremony. I nodded, and we laid down on the floor.

They provided pillows for us, and I made myself comfortable enough on my back. The priest put his hands on our foreheads, and I closed my eyes, folding my hands on my stomach.

_[Here we go.]_

"O lord in heaven, if it's your will, bind these two souls together in your mighty hands. Let their love shine through the darkness of their sin, and their deaths. Bind them with your mighty love!" It was white.

Everywhere.

Then, I saw a boy, around the age of eight. I instantly knew it was Jason. Not only because I knew I was in the bonding process, but because the boy looked like a mini-Jay.

"Maryanne, c'mere, I wanna show you something." He said, and I watched the memory. A little Maryanne came running into the room with a cute little dress, and she cocked her head to one side.

"What is it, mr. Icole?" Jay rolled his eyes and I looked at his hands. They seemed to be closed around something. "Call me Jason." He thrust his hands into her face.

"Look." He opened his hands and a frog, or more likely a toad, jumped out of his hands and onto Maryanne's head. She screamed at the top of her lungs and Jay was laughing his butt off. I snickered a little while shaking my head, and I blinked once.

When I opened my eyes I was outside, in a graveyard. I looked in front of me and I saw Jay again, around ten now. He was sitting down in front of a tombstone, and I walked over to him.

The tombstone was old looking, a little worn down, and it had the small statue of an angel on the top of it. I read the name on it, and my expression hinted of sadness mixed with pity.

Gregorio Alfonse Icole.

His father, most likely. "Dad, I-. I don't know what to do. I know you want me to marry Maryanne, but I don't love her, I don't even like her!" He paused, and sighed angrily. "She hates everything I like, and likes everything I hate, how can I marry a girl like that? . . . She doesn't even dress up for Halloween." I tried not to smile at that.

The scenery changed again, and this time it was a wedding. Jay was around nineteen, twenty, this time. He was in a tuxedo, and he was trying to look happy as Maryanne walked down the aisle in her Cinderella-like dress.

"We are gathered here today, to join together this man, and this woman, in holy matrimony." That's all I heard, and the rest of the ceremony was muted. They kissed hesitantly, and the scenery changed yet again.

This time, I was in study, and I was watching the Jay I know sitting at his desk reading a book. He had several other open books around him, and it looked like he was seriously getting into his work.

I looked at the book and saw that it was about, paranormal legends. Ghosts, goblins, elves, demons, angels, monsters, hybrids, everything you could think of. I shook my head, most of the legends and everything they wrote down wasn't true. Based on something true, but what they said was usually a stretch of the truth.

Then I flinched at the sound of a gunshot, and Jay fell out of his chair. A bullet hole smack jab right in the middle of his forehead, I turned to where it had come from, and I saw a man in black clothing with a stern face. But I only caught a glimpse of his face before the scenery changed, yet again.

He was looking down at Gregory, he was around five or so. He was drawing a bird, but not any bird, a blue jay. Maryanne walked into the room, with a mourning dress on, and looked over at her son.

"What are you drawing, sweetie?" She asked, and he handed her the drawing of the blue jay. "Do you like blue jays, Gregory?" She asked, and he nodded while pointing outside through the window.

A little blue jay was outside on the branch of a tree. Then Jay smirked, and I knew that's where he got his blue jay disguise idea from. It changed again, but this was a memory Jay and I shared.

The memory of our first meeting.

†

[Lets see, lets see, where is my apartment, ah. Here it is.]

_I opened it, and I looked around. Nice enough, a little plain, but nice. I snapped my fingers and a picture of my parents and my brother appeared._

_I just learned that I had died and I was placed in the poltergeist devision, of this, The Middle. That's what they called it, and it's in the middle of heaven and hell. Which, made sense, considering I wasn't a church girl or a felon._

_And it wasn't all ghosts and dead people, there were monsters and other living things there too. I actually got an apartment too, I mean, I thought it was gonna be sort of different than, The Normal._

_I sighed as I laid down on my new couch. Ugh, it was all soft and fluffy. I snapped my fingers again and it turned to just the hardness that I like it. That's one thing that I really loved about being dead, the paranormal powers, as they called it. The power to manipulate your surroundings, it would definitely come in handy._

_Suddenly I heard a knock at the door, and I raised an eyebrow at it. _[Now what?]_ I asked myself, and I opened the door. A guy was outside, he had shaggy brown hair, and dark green eyes. He smiled and I noticed that he had a silver tooth, a canine, I think._

_"Hi, I'm Jason, your next door neighbor. I saw a lovely young lady move in next door, and I had to stop by and welcome you to the poltergeist apartments." I looked at him, up and down, and I smiled._

_"I'm Lenore, thanks. But, if you don't mind, I'd like to rest in peace." He chuckled and nodded with a shrug. "All right, Lenore, but if you need anything at all, I'm in the apartment next to yours. Maybe I can show you around sometime too?" He was flirting with me._

_The frigging dead pervert was flirting with me!_

_I smiled at him. "No, I don't think so, Jason. See you around." I said, and I moved to close the door, but he gently held it open. "Call me Jay, and I'll definitely see you around, Lenore." He said, and he let me close the door. I shook my head and turned around._

_"Creep." I mumbled, and then I laid back down on my couch._

†

I laughed at the memory, poor Jay, he liked me and I shut the door in his face.

Literately.

Then the scenery changed and in a series of images went in front of my face, all of Jay. He was obviously telling a lie to a woman with his fingers crossed behind his back, then he was jumping into a lake naked in front of three girls, another one where he was stealing a wallet from a guest, and another where he was shouting at an older man.

Then the last one where I had to close my eyes, and my face turned completely red, the image was one where he was pleasuring himself on his bed. I'm guessing that was some of the sin that he's committed, and when I opened my eyes again I was back in the church. I looked over at Jay and saw that he was also awake again.

I was a little nervous about what he saw about me.

†

I laid down with a pillow under my head, and got comfortable. Lenore was to my right, and the priest laid a hand on my forehead. I closed my eyes and I let him bind us together with the last event of synching the souls.

When I opened my eyes I was looking at a younger version of Lenore, maybe around six or seven. She was sneaking into a parent's bedroom with a pot, something red, and matches.

She creeped over to the foot of the bed and put the red things in the pot, then she put a lit match in the pot and ran out of the room. She peaked back in with a grin on her face, even though she was biting her lip almost nervously.

The fireworks went off and sounded like gunshots, her parents instantly woke up and jumped off of the bed. She ran to her room and laughed her head off, I smirked at her then the look of terror when he parents walked into her room.

I blinked and all the sudden the scenery had changed, which made me a little jumpy at first, but then I caught sight of Lenore, a little older maybe around ten, running down the hall of a school. She was being chased by about four other girls, and she didn't look very happy about it.

"Demon girl! Demon girl!" They chanted at her and then they finally cornered her. "Why do you have two different colored eyes, freak?" One insulted her.

"Do you even realize how ugly you are?"

"Do your parents even love you?"

"How could they? Looking like that." She got angrier and angrier with each insult they threw at her, and finally she couldn't take it any longer. She punched the head girl straight in the nose and the girl fell down to the ground.

Lenore watched as the girls tried to see what the damage was, shocked, and then she ran away.

Crying.

The scenery changed again, and she was staring at a candle in her room in the middle of the night. "I wish my house was haunted. Then I'd have a friend." It changed again, that scene was really short.

The new scenery is where she was much older, almost as old as she was when she died, and she was beaten up very bad. She was in the middle of the road and limping away from someone, a man.

"Bitch, come back here!" The look of pure terror in her eyes and she started running away from the man, but he caught up with her. He grabbed her from behind and she was sobbing as he forced her to kiss her.

"I love you, and I'm the only one who will love you. You got that?" He hissed, and she nodded, looking down as he gripped her wrists. I was angry at that, how dare this guy abuse my Lenore.

My Lenore.

The scenery changed yet again, and I was in pure, horror. He was raping her, hard, and she was crying on her hands and knees. She actually cried. She was so strong, she'd always been quite a stubborn woman, and here she was crying.

Then, once he was finished with her and she was bleeding lightly down her legs, he slapped her hard. I wanted to beat the crap out of him so hard. Then, after a little while someone opened the door, and I watched them come at her. She tried to crawl away but they got to her, and they stabbed her.

Again, and again, and again.

I wanted to hurt them, and I wanted to hurt them bad. How dare they kill such a beautiful young and vibrant girl, the woman that I love. Then, when her soul was fading out of her body, she smiled.

"Beware. M-my, revenge." And her eyes closed. Her prom dress stained with her blood, and her lips curled into a smile.

Then the scenery changed, and I saw Lenore in a jail cell, she was literately sucking the life out of Raman with her paranormal powers. Her eyes were blood red, and her lips curled into an evil smirk as she sucked the soul out of the human.

The white wisp wiggled in her hand, and then it vaporized as it went to, wherever it would go. The prison guards had heard her and they rushed over to the cell.

But when they flashed their flashlights into the cell, they only saw Raman's dead body and a small pile of black and white sand next to him.

The scenery changed, and I saw flashes of moments when Lenore was falling in love with Mark, including a scene where they were naked in a bed.

It made the little green monster called envy inside of me rear it's ugly head, but I kept it back as I remembered she was bonding with me.

Not him.

Then the scenery changed again and it was the memory of our first meeting.

†

_It was boring, and I was bored. I was looking for another country highway road to haunt when I looked up from my couch and my door was slightly open and I saw this woman._

_She was around, I don't know, maybe early twenties or so. She had tempting curly black hair, and a light green and light blue eye. She was beautiful, and not to mention hot._

_I put down the road map and spiffied myself up a bit. Maybe I could land a date with her, since she was obviously new to the poltergeist area of The Middle, I could show her around._

_She closed the door and I cooly walked over to her apartment door. I waited for just a little bit, and then I knocked on the door. She opened the door, and I smiled to flash her my silver canine._

_"Hi, I'm Jason, your next door neighbor. I saw a lovely young lady move in next door, and I had to stop by and welcome you to the poltergeist apartments." She looked at me, up and down, and then she smiled._

_"I'm Lenore, thanks. But, if you don't mind, I'd like to rest in peace." I chuckled at her joke and shrugged. Now it was my chance to make my move._

_"All right, Lenore, but if you need anything at all, I'm in the apartment next to yours. Maybe I can show you around sometime too?" I suggested hopefully, and I thought it was a pretty good sign when she smiled back at me._

_"No, I don't think so, Jason. See you around." She said, and then she moved to close the door, but I gently kept it open with my hand. _[This is my last chance, what am I gonna say?! Think of something, damn it, think!]

_"Call me Jay, and I'll definitely see you around, Lenore." I said, trying to be confident even though I wasn't confident in what I was saying. I let her close the door and then I went into my apartment, and smashed my head into the wall._

_"Ugh, I'm an idiot." I whispered, and you have to know that the walls were very thin. I heard Lenore very faintly say; "Creep."_

_My eyes widened, and I groaned as I wandered to my room. Muttering along the way._

_"I'm a frigging idiot."_

†

Then the scenery changed away from that memory and all the sudden a series of images, all of Lenore.

The first one was one of her stealing some candy, then it was one where she was around ten but kissing a guy, another where she was lighting a paper on fire, and then one where she was driving a car even though she looked around fifteen.

The last one was one that made my eyes almost hurt as they widened to their full extent, as I saw Lenore in a rather revealing bikini.

[I have to ask if she still has that] I thought, and then I opened my eyes. I was back in the church, and I looked over at Lenore. I wondered what she saw of my past, the way I saw stuff from her past.

But she smiled at me, and I grinned back, showing her my silver tooth.

†

"You may now kiss the bride." Jay kissed me and I smiled into the kiss. We were now bonded and I was excited about this new experience.

We almost ran down the aisle and some people threw, what I think was rice, as we ran down the stairs towards the ghost car that Jay had gotten just for the occasion. It was actually sort of shaped like a hearse, but more stylish with a dark red crimson color.

"Bye! See you in three weeks!" I said, and then Jay tugged me into the car by the back of my dress. I giggled as he pulled me onto his chest as he stretched across the two back seats of the car, he curled his legs around my thighs and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I sighed into his embrace, and the car started moving on it's own. It's a ghost car, what'd you expect? I turned my head and looked up at Jay. "I'm gonna take a little detour, if you don't mind." I raised my eyebrow suspiciously, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Where is this, "detour"?" I asked, and he didn't look very excited about it. "Just something I wanna do, for you." I looked worriedly at him and I kissed his cheek. "What is it?" I asked, and he looked down with a small smile.

"I wanted to give your murderers a little visit." I flipped over and straddled his hips while sitting down on his thighs. I towered over him and looked at him a little sternly.

"Promise me, don't let this get in the way of our honeymoon. You can visit them and scratch them until the bleed, like a demon would do, for all I care, just not now." I said very seriously, and he noticed my tone.

He nodded slowly, and I pointed my finger at his face. "Promise me." I said, and he sighed with another nod of the head. "I promise you." He said earnestly, and he kissed my finger, which made me smile.

I laid back down on him and played with his tuxedo bow tie. He kissed my forehead and I put my arms around his neck, twisting my fingers into his hair. "When are we going to be there?" I whispered, and the car suddenly stopped.

"We've been going around it in circles for a while now." I sat up and opened the door of the car. I grinned at the cabin, it was wonderful. Fantastic, brilliant, all of that mixed into one. The fresh fallen snow, and the darkness of the cabin made it look like it came straight out of horror flick.

"Jay, this is wonderful. It looks like it came straight out of my favorite horror movie. Where are we?" He came up from behind me and stood next to me. "The Middle has a country side, you know. This thing's been abandoned for a long time, and if you want, sometimes this thing can pop up in the middle of woods in The Normal when hikers are looking for a place to stay. They go in, and we scare the crap out of them." I thought about this rather tempting offer while humming a tune I don't even know came from.

"Well, you know I'd love to scare the crap out of someone right now, but actually. I think I wanna have a proper honeymoon night. If you know what I mean." Next thing I know Jay was pinning me to the wall of the cabin with his lips, I didn't even know how we got in, but I didn't care.

I let him poison me with his lips and eventually his tongue, and we moved around quite a lot. It was a good thing that cabin didn't have any furniture, besides a bed.

Unfortunately the springs that supported the bed would most likely need replacing.

†

Two young teenage girls ran out of the cabin screaming their little heads off, and Jay and I were clutching our stomachs in laughter.

"That was awesome." I said, and he kissed me sweetly. It'd been a week into our honeymoon and so far we've been scaring people left and right. It was brilliant and I loved it so much, almost as equally as I loved Jason.

"I love you so much." He whispered into my ear, and I smiled with a giggle. "I love you too." I whispered back, and he started to kiss my neck making me grin. The week has also involved Jason completing most of his fantasies that he's had with me, so much that Jason had to keep a closet in the wall for all the costumes he had for me.

"Nice to know you love me, I was beginning to think you liked that teenage guy we scared yesterday." I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. Then I rolled my eyes.

"You're just jealous, you poor thing." He grabbed me from behind and held me to his body possessively. "Of course I am, you're beautiful and I don't want you making google eyes at anyone but me." He growled against my throat, and I started breathing heavily.

What can I say? I like his attitude to take over me and take control, it was. Addicting. Later that night I laid down in the bed with Jay clinging to my naked body, and he was asleep, I began thinking.

Now that I was bonded, happy, and on my honeymoon, what next? What were we going to do after this? For all eternity just, scaring people? I smiled at the thought.

Sounded good to me.

†

A.N: Did you like it? And even though this story's almost over now, I would still love reviews on how to improve my writing even more so!


	15. Epilog

A.N: This is the epilog, and the final chapter for my story, The Ghost on the Corner. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, that's your opinion not mine.

†

_Four Years Later. . ._

"And we've been experiencing laughter, a man and a woman's laughter. In addition to seeing the woman with black hair, and blue and green eyes, in a bloodied white dress. And a shadow man with a blank face. Also with the books in strange towers, the chairs moving on their own, and our kids talking about their night-lights turning off in the middle of the night. It's just gotten too be too much for us." A woman in a black and grey striped shirt and dark jeans told the paranormal investigators.

The lead investigator, a young man around the age of twenty-six with spiky dark brown hair and light blue eyes wearing a coat, dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt, nodded while taking down notes.

"So, there's definitely two spirits?" He asked, and she nodded right away. "Yeah, and it's like they're friends, or they know each other at least." I leaned down close to her ear, and smiled.

I was going to scare her so bad.

"Or married." She jerked away from me and the investigator asked what was wrong. "They're married. She just whispered in my ear, the woman. She's here." She said, scared of the woman, and the investigator looked behind her and around them.

We didn't do anything else though, Jason and I just watched the living humans. "Okay, well, we'll continue on with the investigation and see what they want." I smirked.

What we want? We don't want anything, we just want to scare them enough to get on television.

Again.

We watched the paranormal investigators set up their equipment while going through the halls holding hands like it was a park or somewhere that had beautiful scenery, and not a simple one story home with an attic. The hotspots were the attic, hallway, and the living room, along with the kids room.

"Do you think this one will be a big one?" One of the investigators, Amy, asked the lead investigator, Howard.

"Well, we know that the woman's intelligent, and most likely the man too. We could get a lot out of this one, but only if they come out and show themselves." I was tempted to whisper in his ear that we would, but I didn't, and I exchanged a smirk with Jay.

That night they began their investigation.

Someone at command center, two people in one end, and two people at the other end of the house. I smiled evilly at my two unsuspecting victims. Howard and Everest.

"Okay, this is where they say the little kids' night-lights go out during the night, you want to try the flashlight?" Howard asked, and Everest nodded while getting out a little twisty turn flashlight, and he put it on one of the kids' desks.

"Spirit, if you're here tonight with us, this is a simple twist and turn flashlight and just twisting it to the left a little will turn it on, then twisting it to the right will turn it off. We're going to ask some questions and turn it on for yes and turning it off will be a no." Everest explained, and Howard asked the first question.

"Are you intentionally scaring this family?" I instantly turned the flashlight on, and they exchanged glances.

"Okay, are you attached to this land, this house, or something in this house? Possibly this family or someone in this family?" Everest asked the second question, and I turned the flashlight off and they nodded.

"Are you a poltergeist?" Howard asked, I made the flashlight go to the full power, and they squinted.

"Are you married to the other spirit haunting this family?" Everest asked, and I kept the flashlight on full power.

"Doesn't the "death 'til you part" count?" I kept the flashlight on full power, and they raised an eyebrow at each other.

"You married after death?" Howard guess, and I made the flashlight burst out in a flame of light. They flinched and shielded themselves, then I smirked at their sort of concerned fearful faces.

Lovely.

"Okay, we'll go over to the living room now." Howard said, a little shaken up, and Everest followed him to the living room.

"You wanna do an EVP?" Everest asked, and Howard nodded. They took out a voice recorder, and started it. "What's your name?" Everest asked, and I whispered my name creepily into the voice recorder.

"Did you die around this area?" I whispered a disoriented "no" into it. "Are you here to hurt this family?" I didn't answer that question, just because it was obvious I didn't want to hurt them.

"Last question, why did you pick this family?" I whispered into the voice recorder in a sing song voice. "They're scared." Then I laid down in the air and watched them play it back, catching all of my EVP answers and guessing them correctly.

They nodded to each other, and Everest took out a camera. He took some still shots, and I showered up in various corners of different shots. Then, they were about to go outside of the room, when I slammed the door on their faces making them curse in surprise.

They opened the door and looked around to see if anyone was there, but they didn't see anyone, of course. The two pairs grouped together and shared evidence, I saw that Jay had done similar work.

"What shall we do with them now?" I asked Jay, and he pointed to the attic with a smirk. I grinned back at him. We moved to the attic and started making footsteps and other noises upstairs.

They followed us into the attic and looked around the dark space. Jay was in one corner while I was in the one diagonally across from it. I tapped on the walls, and the investigators started coming in my direction. Then Jay started tapping on the ceiling, and they turned around, confused.

"They're toying with us." Howard said, and Amy nodded. "I know. But do you know what they want?" Everest asked, and they all shook their heads. "Well, they're poltergeists. They want to play with us, and scare us." The fourth investigator, Buck, said.

I nodded, and then Jay nodded back at me. I snapped my fingers and the door to the attic locked, quite soundly. They all suddenly turned to look towards the door, and Jay appeared to them. I took that as a signal and I appeared to them also.

"Hello, there. My name's Lenore, and this is my husband, Jason. We're dead, and we're the poltergeists haunting this house." I introduced myself, and they were shocked stiff.

"Oh, and-" We both contorted our faces into hideous monsters. My face resembled a lizard/human hybrid, sort of. And Jay's face looked like a blue jay's head.

The investigators immediately turned around and ran back down to the house, out of the door, into their van, and away from the house as quickly as possible. Jay and I laughed until we were rolling on each other with our arms clutching our sides, and each other's sides.

He kissed me and I smiled at him. "Lets go home, 'kay? Gregory and Juju probably miss us." I whispered, and he nodded. We transported to our home, the cabin in the woods where we had our honeymoon.

We expanded it and now Gregory and Juju live with us in our quant little cabin in the woods. We're, like a family, I guess. "Hey, mom, dad!" Gregory said as he rushed out into the snow, me and Jay walked towards him with smiles and our hands were clasped together. Gregory called me mom, it was so cute.

"Hey, buddy. How's it going?" Jay asked, and ruffled Gregory's hair making him grin. "Pretty good, Juju's doing good too. How was your scare?" We walked through the door and I sat down on the couch.

"Pretty successful, we managed to scare some ghost hunters, along with a family of four. Including a cat." I replied, and he nodded. "Great." He said, and then we all got ready for bed. I haven't slept in a while, it felt good to close my eyes and fall into slumber.

But while I slept I thought about everything. About how I got through my brutal death, to getting through the haunting of my house, to the love of Mark, the jealousy, and then the love of Jay. I really felt like he brought me out of everything.

He made me happy by scaring those paranormal investigators. Then he showed up again and didn't back down until I fell in love with him. You know, I may have fallen in love a little late, since falling in love after I died might be a little late.

But, I fell in love with a good man, a good husband, and a good poltergeist.

So, if you see a woman with a bloodied prom dress on in the corner of your eye, or if you see a man crouched down on the edge of the road. Just know that we don't want to hurt you.

We just want to scare the living daylights out of you.

**† The † End †**

Lyrics to "Lenore's Song" by YUNYU, my inspiration for this story:

Gently Gently I came rapping

Like the bird whose beak came tapping

Wanted mine and wanted yours

Both souls I seek to keep.

Wondering wondering if I'm intruding

Fear you old friend fear you so much

Thinking thinking if I should

Call upon you tonight.

When I see you laughing with them

Have my secrets become jokes?

When I see you lunching with them

Is my flesh the meat they poke?

Wanting wanting to know if

You're my friend just so if

When my flesh is dead and rotting

You would help them end their plotting.

Where? Where? Where were you, when I cried?

Where? Where? Where were you, when I died?

Did you fight?

Did you fight?

Where? Where? Where were you,

When I screamed my last?

Where? Where? Where were you?

I find you nesting at my chamber door.

Along with them

Along with them. . . .

Never nevermore

I'm your lost Lenore

I'm who you called a whore

When they came for me

Never nevermore

I'm your lost Lenore

A ghostly imprint upon your mind I bore.

Gently gently I came rapping

Wonder why you stand there gaping

When I stand here still alive

A thousand knives upon my back.

Yes, there are still some with your name

The name of you whom I still blame

Wondering wondering why you are

Shivering, your face so white.

Did you think that I should visit,

Risen from the grave of lies?

Am I just a ghost of conscience

That's come haunting you tonight?

Where? Where? Where were you, when I cried?

Where? Where? Where were you, when I died?

Did you fight?

Did you fight?

Where? Where? Where were you,

When I screamed my last?

Where where where were you?

I find you nesting at my chamber door

Along with them

Along with them. . . .

Gently gently I came rapping

Not in the shape you have me come in

Am I just an imagination?

Is there still some salvation?

See you backing backing slowly

The smile you wear in life just fading

Wonder why you clutch your left

Is that heart of yours still beating?

This is just a visit my friend

Wonder why I fear no more

Do I exist, do I not

Am I a haunting of your mind?

Where? Where? Where were you, when I cried?

Where? Where? Where were you, when I died?

Did you fight?

Did you fight?

Where? Where? Where were you,

When I screamed my last?

Where? Where? Where were you?

I find you nesting at my chamber door

Along with them

Along with them. . . .

Never nevermore

I'm your lost Lenore

I'm who you called a whore

When they came for me

Never nevermore

I'm your lost Lenore

A ghostly imprint upon your mind I bore.

So,

Gently gently I came rapping

Tapping at your chamber door

Am I in your troubled mind?

Ever ever more.


End file.
